The Bijuu Tamer
by skrillio56
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto loses Hinata and all hopes of love for him are dashed. That is, until the Kyuubi comes with a surprising proposition... (THIS FANFIC IS SET IN AN AU. PLEASE READ ALL AUTHORS NOTES)
1. The Revelation

**AN: HI EVERYONE! FIRSTLY, THIS IS A NARUTO HAREM + PAIRINGS LEMON, BUT THIS IS SLIGHTLY AU. ALSO, ALL OF THE TAILED BEASTS ARE FEMALE, NATURALLY. ILL DO MY BEST TO GIVE THE TAILED BEASTS ACCURATE PERSONALITIES! THIS FIC WILL MOSTLY BE ABOUT NARUTO'S RELATIONSHIP WITH THE BIJUU.**

 **THAT SAID, ON TO CHAPTER ONE!**

Chapter One: The Revelation

Naruto walked home from Ichiraku Ramen, a content smile on his face. The afternoon sunlight danced through Konoha, joined by a light, playful breeze. Naruto sighed. Konoha, no, scratch that, _every_ village of the Elemental Nations was at peace. But, something was bothering Naruto as he entered his apartment, and it wasn't Sasuke.

It was the fact that he.. was alone.

Despite that fact that Naruto was the village hero, relationships apparently weren't his thing. Naruto flopped on his bed and sighed. Let's see… there was, firstly, Sakura. She'd married Sasuke. Second was Hinata. She'd unfortunately married Kiba. Ino had hooked up with Sai. Temari was dating Shikamaru. Ayame was dating Kakashi.

So that left Naruto… with Naruto.

Well, there was Anko. But she scared Naruto. A lot.

Naruto rolled over, closing his eyes. Maybe he'll find someone, someday.

… **.**

Kyuubi frowned at her container's thoughts. Naruto had been depressed recently, and bored. Kyuubi knew humans were social creatures, and all the time Naruto was spending alone was not healthy. She'd taken a liking to Naruto in recent years; he was a genuinely caring and compassionate person.

Naruto had even taken the time to improve the Nine Tail's living conditions within his subconscious. It was no longer a cage, but a comfortable living space. The fox now had an actual bed, the floor was a dark hardwood, the ceiling was filled with decorative chandeliers, with red crystals. There were several priceless statutes in the room along with a serene koi fountain in the center. Kyuubi shrugged. Maybe she could do the kid a small favor…

Naruto opened his eyes and found he was laying on a smooth white couch. He took in the pristine white walls and dark floors and instantly knew where he was.

Kyuubi's room.

"Kyu-chan?" he called out. "Kyu?" The fox materialized in front of Naruto as he sat up on the couch. "Oh, Naruto," The fox said, "You're awake." "Why'd you bring me here?" Naruto asked, "Is something wrong?" Kyuubi yawned and shook her head. "Yes. There is something wrong."

Naruto snapped to attention. "What is it? Is the room not right? Are you sick? What is it?" Kyuubi chuckled, "Kami Naruto. Calm down. Breathe." It was adorable how much the teen cared for her. No other container had ever cared, except for the boy's mother, Kushina. The rest just used the Bijuu for her power.

"I brought you here because I worry about you, Naruto," Kyuubi answered. "Since I live inside your mind, I have to keep an eye on your health and threats to it." She paused. "So your recent… depression is affecting me too. So come on. Talk to me. What's wrong?" The fox knew what was wrong. But maybe Naruto would feel better if he talked about it.

Naruto sighed. "I just feel… lonely, you know?" Naruto said. "Ever since the war ended, everyone went back to their own lives. I'd just forgotten how lonely mine was." Kyu noticed the slight sadness in his eyes, but they soon brightened. "But, at least I have you, Kyu-chan!" Kyuubi laughed. Naruto loved that laugh. It was so noble, yet light and bubbly. But still dignified in a way.

"Even so," Kyuubi continued. "I'm in your mind. As such, I am limited in our interaction." Naruto nodded sadly. The Nine Tails was a great friend to him, best friend, even, but their talks were short, and Naruto wouldn't mind living with the Kyuubi in his own apartment.

Granted, he'd have to unseal her first, which could easily kill him.

"Naruto?" Kyu said, grabbing the blonde's attention. "I have an idea that can help us both." "Really? What is it?" Naruto inquired. "Well, I want to be free and you are in desperate need of a woman," Kyu said bluntly, "Give me freedom and you have a woman." Naruto laughed. "I'd gladly give you freedom if I could," he chuckled, "And Kyu-chan, you're a fox, not a woman."

Kyuubi sighed as he said this. She loved the kid, but he could be so damn dense.

Kyuubi focused her chakra, and in an instant she was surrounded by a brilliant red flame. It circled around her quickly, and Naruto shielded his eyes. As the flame abruptly went out, and took the bright light with it, Naruto uncovered his eyes, and what he saw made his jaw drop.

Kyuubi was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She was 5'10", with long, flowing dark red hair. Her hair was as straight as an arrow, and her bangs were short, just covering her forehead. Her eyes were crimson colored, blending nicely with her creamy white skin. She had a bouncy, generous D cup bust sporting perfect pink nipples, and a full, highly enticing ass. Her stomach was toned and flat, the smooth skin of her abdomen beckoning to Naruto. She had full, plump lips that were practically made for kissing. Her cheekbones were high and rosy, even her eyelashes had a noble beauty to them.

Naruto's eyes went southward, about to lay eyes on Kyuubi's decadent womanhood, adorned by a beautifully trimmed triangle of crimson hair, when a bright light flashed again, and Kyuubi was dressed in a stunning black kimono with crimson trim. It was designed with black and red raging but subtle flames, representing the Nine Tail's fiery spirit.

Kyuubi's tails swished behind her, as her fox ears twitched in amusement at Naruto's expression. She leaned down and push his dropped jaw up with an audible "clop", and smirked. "You are quite the peeper, hmm? All that time with Jiraiya must've rubbed off on you."

Naruto could only stare into her crimson eyes. They were so captivating.

Kyuubi chuckled at the boy's blank stare. It was like she fried his brain. "Let's make one thing clear," she said cupping Naruto's rapidly growing groin. "You do not stare, you do not peep, you do not touch without my permission." Kyuubi's eyes flared with demonic chakra. "If you do, _very_ bad things will happen." She squeezed little Naruto rather harshly. "Am I clear?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

Kyuubi smiled, her eyes losing their malicious gleam. "Good." "You're gorgeous Kyu-chan," Naruto finally said, "Absolutely stunning." Kyuubi blushed a little at Naruto's kind words. "But I don't know how to unseal you," Naruto said sadly. "Well I have an idea for that," Kyuubi said, "Have you heard of a seal being "shattered" before?"

Naruto shook his head. "No."

"It's an old unsealing technique that hasn't been used in several hundred years," Kyuubi explained, sitting beside Naruto on the couch. His face turned a light shade of red as the Kyuubi's thick, creamy thigh was lain over Naruto's a little. Oh, Kami, how he wanted to kiss and grope those thighs and ass.

He forgot the Kyuubi could sense his perverted, and vivid, thoughts.

She blushed furiously as the boy thought about pulling her tails and slowly stripping and kissing her. That was a kink the Kyuubi thoroughly enjoyed, but she had to make Naruto focus. Kyuubi's blushed deepened as Naruto thought about bending her over and ruthlessly pounding her, while, oddly, nipping at her ears. Kyuubi felt the tell tale signs of moisture between her legs; her ears twitched slightly.

 _Kami this boy is kinky._

"Naruto, focus!" she finally snapped. "I can hear your thoughts, you know!" "Oh, s-sorry, Kyu," Naruto stuttered, shaking his embarrassing train of thought. "As I was saying," Kyuubi continued, moving her legs, hoping Naruto didn't see her rub them together.

"A Jinchurikki's seal is designed to hold a specific amount of demonic chakra. But, it is possible to overload a seal, which will cause it to Shatter. The problem is you need two Bijuu and their hosts to work together to do it, or more depending on the seal."

Naruto understood. It was like putting too much chakra into a shadow clone. It would pop.

"Well, that means I'll have to find another Jinchurikki," Naruto said, "Oh! I know! Gaara!" The bijuu smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Well, Naruto, you'll need more than one Jinchurikki to shatter my seal," Kyuubi admitted. "You'll need the other eight." Naruto eyes widened in shock. "You'll also need to break their seals first. If you can track them down, free them, and get them to work together, you can free me," Kyuubi finished.

Naruto thought about it. If he was to free the Bijuu using the shatter method, he would need practice. If he started with Gaara and the One-Tailed Beast…

"Her name is Ichibi no Tanuki," Kyuubi said. "She'd be more than willing to help. But you need to have Gaara on board with releasing her, or it won't work."

Naruto nodded and stood to leave. "I promise, Kyu-chan," he said sternly. "I'll free you, and your sisters." As he neared the exit, Kyuubi called, "Oh, and Naruto?" He turned to be suddenly pinned to the wall by the redheaded goddess. She kissed him forcefully, pushing her tongue into his mouth and quickly beating his tongue into submission. Kyuubi pulled away, and Naruto flinched as she rubbed her lower half against him, and he felt something moist rub against his leg.

"It's thanks to you I've gotten rather… aroused," Kyuubi whispered sultrily in Naruto's ear. "Once I get out of here you will pay in full for this." She sensually licked his ear, and smirked as Naruto shuddered slightly. "And, by the way, I love having my ears nipped and tails pulled." Kyuubi licked his cheek, and sashayed away, swinging her hips.

"Goodbye, Naruto," she said huskily, winking over her shoulder. "I'll see you soon, ne?"

With that, she vanished.

Naruto jumped awake in his bed. He sighed noticing his raging hard-on. "Kyu-chan is a tease."

He could've sworn he heard her chuckle in the back of his mind.


	2. The Ichibi

**AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. GET READY, BECAUSE NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS!**

Chapter Two: The Ichibi

Naruto sped through the forest, on his way to see Gaara. He personally hated the smoldering heat of the Hidden Sand Village, but this was for Kyuubi.

And right now, he'd do _anything_ for Kyuubi.

The forest soon gave way to sparse, dead trees, and the earth slowly transformed into sandy soil, both signifying Naruto was nearing his destination. He'd been on the move for roughly two days, so he perked up at the thought of finally seeing Gaara. "Kyuu-chan? Can you sense Gaara and Ichibi?" Naruto asked mentally. The soft, smooth voice in his mind answered, "Gaara, yes. Ichibi I can barely sense because of her seal. They're about 4 miles east."

Naruto stopped and looked around. The Sand Village was south of him, so he promptly turned east and jogged, Kyuubi slowly channeling her chakra so Naruto wouldn't overheat. After about 2 miles, Naruto stopped and unsealed a canteen from a scroll in his back pocket. He drank heartily, and sealed it away.

Naruto frowned. He'd hoped he wasn't getting too hot, because it looked like the sand was moving…

Just as the realization hit him, Naruto was yanked into the air, sand holding him by his ankles. He was then pulled backwards and harshly rotated 180 degrees, still dangling by his ankles. As Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he took in the menacing eyes of Gaara, the One Tail Jinchurikii.

"Oh, it's you," Gaara droned in his monotonous voice. He then set Naruto down, thankfully upright. His sand withdrew into his container, and Gaara folded his arms. "What do you want? I'm training."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. He knew he couldn't just ask Gaara for the Ichibi. So he decided to explain his situation from start to finish.

Well, most of it. Kyuubi got quite a laugh out of Naruto avoiding telling the more… mature details of their little "chat", as he called it.

"You want to free all nine Bijuu?" Gaara asked in disbelief. "That's insane! What could you _possibly_ gain from that?!" Naruto could almost feel Kyuubi smirking. "Well, Naruto?" she teased in his mind. "Answer him." _I'd be getting the most beautiful woman, no, goddess, I'd ever seen_ , Naruto thought. Wait a minute… maybe that would work…

"Gaara are you seeing anyone?"

The question surprised the sand user. "What?! Why are you asking me that?!" "Just answer the damn question!" Naruto said, knowing his plan hinged on the answer. "No, I'm not seeing anyone!" Gaara snapped, "But what does that have to do with anything?!"

Naruto smirked, "Ask the Ichibi."

Inside Gaara's mind, the Ichibi lounged in a chair constructed of sand. She sighed. Being inside Shukaku was so boring. She couldn't even converse with Gaara unless the madman let her. Not that she would want to anyway. The way Shukaku described him, the boy was as interesting as drying paint. Outside of Shukaku's belly she heard the droning voice that was Gaara.

"So do you have any idea what those two are up to?" Gaara asked. Shukaku chuckled. "No clue," he growled. "But if it means I can be free… I'll do it."

Ichibi shot up out of the chair; it sank back into the sand in response. She couldn't let Shukaku be free, especially while he was siphoning her power. She had to warn Gaara. Yelling wouldn't help; she'd tried that already. She kicked the sand in frustration.

Wait… the sand…

Ichibi had a brilliant idea. She quickly built up a lot of sand in Shukaku's stomach. She lodged his throat with it, and the massive sand beast coughed. "God damn you, demon!" he shouted mentally at her. "Stop this instant!"

Ichibi ignored him and rose up on a pillar of sand, heading upwards to the beast's mouth. As he coughed again Ichibi jumped from the pillar and landed on his wet slimy tongue. She saw Gaara's mindscape was full of sand, and quickly formed tall pillars in the beast's maw, forcing it open. "Gaara!" she shouted, getting his attention.

Gaara looked up to see a beautiful tan-skinned woman, with long, flowing sand- colored hair. Her eyes were golden, like Shukaku's, and she had sand-colored tattoo like markings all over her body. A very impressive body, in fact. Double D cups, smooth hourglass shape, and a _very_ cute face.

One of the pillars shattered from Shukaku trying to close his mouth; the woman quickly constructed another one. She leapt out of the mouth of Shukaku; using pillars to reach the ground. She landed in front of Gaara, and spoke quickly.

"Listen, I don't have much time. My name is Ichibi. That thing over there is Shukaku. He imprisoned me and absolutely cannot be freed. Tell my sister Kyuu I'm holding him back. Once you free me he'll disperse from your mind."

Shukaku finally cracked the pillars and roared, almost shaking Gaara's mindscape.

Ichibi gathered more sand around her, preparing for a long, exhausting battle with the insane priest.

"Better hurry it up Gaara, I'm counting on you."

Gaara was then yanked from his subconscious, and he stared into the worried eyes of Naruto. "I'll do it. I'll free Ichibi." Naruto noticed Gaara had called the bijuu 'Ichibi' and not 'the Ichibi' meaning they had talked, but while Gaara was in his mindscape, Naruto had watched his face turn from confused, to startled, to worried. There was even a slight tone of urgency in Gaara's voice.

"Okay, Kyuu-chan. How do we do this?" Naruto asked mentally. "Find his seal and place both hands on it," Kyuubi instructed. "I'll do the rest." Naruto asked Gaara to show him his seal, and Gaara took off his shirt. A burst of chakra revealed it to be on his back. As Naruto placed his hands on the seal, he felt Kyuubi push an intense amount of demonic chakra into it. The seal glowed red, and Gaara screamed in pain. It then flared brightly, and slowly faded away.

Naruto stepped back from Gaara. "Well?" he asked Kyuubi. "Give it time," the fox said. Naruto could tell she was excited. Then, Gaara began coughing, and leaned forward and retched. Naruto peered over his friend's shoulder to see a large, pulsing tan blob of chakra. The sand swirled around it as it began to take form.

Ichibi no Tanuki was drop dead gorgeous.

She was a little shorter than Kyuubi, maybe standing at 5'8". Tan skin and sand colored markings blended well with each other. Her hair was wavy, unlike Kyuu's, and seemed to shift like the sand. Her playful double D's and firm ass were nice touches, too, in Naruto's opinion. She was dressed in a simple white skin tight dress that hugged her body.

Ichibi looked around, stunned at her surroundings. She was free. She was finally free! And it was all thanks to…

Her eyes settled on two teenage boys who looked like they were about to die from severe nosebleeds.

Quickly, she smothered Gaara in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed. Gaara mumbled "you're welcome" from her breasts. Ichibi dropped Gaara like dead weight and then had Naruto take his place, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

Naruto smiled. It felt good to see her so happy. "Ichibi I have a favor to ask." The bijuu smiled in response. "Anything. Name it." Naruto lifted his shirt as Kyuubi suddenly told him to. "Place your hand on my stomach. Kyuubi can explain better than I can."


	3. Ichibi's Ideas

**AN: FIRSTLY, WOW. DID NOT EXPECT FOR THE BIJUU TAMER TO GET SO MUCH LOVE! 46 FAVS AND 66 FOLLOWS IN ONE DAY! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY FOR SOME MUCH AWAITED LEMON, CUZ YOU GUYS DESERVE IT :D.**

Chapter Three: Ichibi's Ideas

Ichibi walked through Konoha, ignoring the jealous stares of the women and the lustful stares of men. _Where did Kyuu say Naruto lived, again?_ she thought. Ichibi thought back to the… strange conversation she'd had with her sister.

 **Flashback**

"Kyuubi!" Ichibi shouted happily, bolting across her sister's room in Naruto's mindscape. Kyuubi caught her sister in a hug and smiled. "Hello Ichi," she said, "I've missed you."

"So what's this favor that your host needs?"

Kyuubi smiled, sitting on her couch. Ichibi followed suit, laying back at an angle to fully enjoy the couch's endless softness. "Well, Naruto and I have come to an agreement," Kyuubi explained. "If he frees me, I'll… deepen our relationship." "Meaning…?" Ichibi asked. "I'll become his woman." Kyuubi said.

Ichibi recoiled in shock. "You have interest in a mortal?! _You?_ Why?"

Kyuubi blushed a bit. "Well, he's a nice person. Very kind and considerate. I don't think it's right for someone like him to remain alone."

 _Aww, thanks Kyuu,_ Naruto said mentally.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi snapped, "Quit eavesdropping!"

He snickered and withdrew from his mind.

Ichibi laughed at her sister, who blushed brighter at the fact that Naruto heard her compliment him. "Well, are there any other reasons you like him?" Ichibi asked with a wink. "Maybe more… physical… reasons?"

Kyuubi blushed darkened to the max. "Maybe…" Naruto was pretty handsome. And she _had_ spied on him while he was jerking off in the shower that one time. And she felt his crotch the other day… and it felt impressively large…

Ichibi smirked. "So how big is he? How long can he last?"

Kyuubi knew _exactly_ how big Naruto was, but she wasn't telling Ichibi that. "I don't know, Ichi. Naruto and I have never been intimate."

Ichibi laughed. "Seriously?" Then she smirked. "Well, I'm sure you won't mind me testing him for you, hmm?" Kyuubi noticed Ichibi's look. She knew that look. "Ichibi..," she growled in warning. "Oh come on, Kyuu," Ichibi pleaded. "Just once! I promise I won't try to take him from you!"

Kyuubi sighed. Ichibi fell under the category of "sexually outgoing women" easily. And Naruto probably did need some experience. It'd be best to let him test his skills on Ichi, and get him all nice and ready for herself. Kyuubi could see it now, Naruto lifting her legs and confidently diving his tongue into her snatch, his strong pink muscle quickly and expertly hitting the right spots while Kyuubi gripped and caressed his blonde spiky hair, quickly being driven to a wet, sloppy orgasm…

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" Ichi shouted. Kyuubi jumped to attention. Ichibi smirked, "You spaced out for a minute there." Kyuubi sighed, giving in to her sister's demands. "Fine, Ichi. You may have him for ONE NIGHT." Ichibi squealed with glee and hugged her sister. "I'll be sure to tell you all the juicy details!" she said, leaving Kyuubi's room.

 _Oh, Kami, Naruto,_ Kyuubi thought, her hand slipping underneath her kimono.

 _I can't wait until you're mine._

 **Flashback end/Present day**

Ichibi finally found Naruto's apartment. She looked in the window and saw Naruto moving around inside, probably cleaning. She smiled hungrily and knocked.

Naruto looked at the door curiously. Who the hell would be knocking at _his_ door? He threw open the door to reveal Ichibi. "Oh, hey Ichibi. What's u-".

He was cut off by Ichibi smashing her lips to his. She licked and nibbled his lips, and moaned heavily as she pushed Naruto inside, her sand reaching out and shutting and locking the door behind them.

Naruto fell onto the couch, his hand instinctively finding the crazily sexy woman's waist. She cupped Naruto's face in her hands, forcing her tongue around his mouth. Ichibi pulled away, giggling at an obviously confused and flustered Naruto. "U-Uh, Ichi-chan?" Naruto stammered. "Not that I'm complaining, but what is going on here?"

"Well, Naruto," Ichibi said sultrily. "What's going on is I think you are _very_ hot and I want you to fuck me." She grinded against him, dry humping his leg like a horny animal. "Please, please fuck me."

Naruto licked his lips nervously. "Well, Ichi-chan, I'm kind of.. I'm a virgin."

Ichibi's eyes lit up with ravenous hunger. _So innocent._ She licked Naruto's ear, enjoying the way he flinched. _So cute. I am gonna eat you alive._ Personally, the Ichibi loved innocent boys, and the thought of pocketing Naruto's V-Card got the Bijuu's engine revving. She stroked Naruto through his pants, marveling at his hardness. _Kami, you could cut diamond on this thing!_ "So, have you touched a woman before Naruto? In an intimate way, at least?"

Shakily, Naruto gulped and shook his head. "No."

Ichibi's perverse smile widened. "Well let's change that." She slowly pulled her dress down, revealing her impressive bra covered bust, the fleshy twins straining against their confines. Naruto face turned dark red at the sight. "Well, Naruto," Ichibi said. "What do you think?" Naruto gulped. "They're.. amazing, Ichi."

"Ooh," Ichibi cooed, slowly, teasingly pulling her right breast from its prison. "Keep going. What do you like about them?" Naruto gulped again. "I like their size…"

"What else?" Ichibi smirked, continuing her agonizingly slow tease show. She was _really_ enjoying this.

One breast bounded free in Ichibi's hand, the succulent flesh jiggling invitingly. Naruto noticing Ichibi had dark colored, rather large nipples, and he could feel his manhood throbbing.

"I love that their so big and soft and I just wanna suck on them all day!"

Naruto unconsciously blurted out his uncensored thoughts, and Ichibi blushed. "So you wanna suck on them, huh?"

Naruto couldn't respond as his mouth was then filled with delicious boob flesh. Ichibi moaned huskily as Naruto quickly latched onto her nipple like a newborn baby.

"Oh yeah!" Ichibi moaned. "Lick my fucking nipples Naruto- AH!" Ichibi squealed as Naruto bit down on her chocolate peak, and used her distraction to roll them over on the couch, with him on top. He continued his assault on Ichibi's bountiful endowments, enjoying the mewls and moan that escaped her lips. Naruto grunted as Ichibi's hand once again found his cock and stroked furiously.

 _Oh YES!_ Ichibi thought. _Sooo good! Kyuu, you got so fucking lucky with him!_

Her eyes widened as Naruto captured her lips with his own, and deftly slinking his hand up Ichibi's dress. She jerked as he slipped a finger… in her asshole?! Ichibi clenched tight as the energetic invader curled inside the tight passage, and Ichibi let out a high pitched moan, breaking away from Naruto's passionate kiss.

"Na-Naruto kun?!" she said, visibly flustered. "Wh-What are you doing?!" The whiskered boy smirked and drove his finger deeper, causing the tan beauty underneath him to writhe and moan. Her crotch was absolutely _soaked_ against her panties, and she panting as Naruto began driving his finger in and out of her ass.

Ichibi yanked at Naruto's pants frantically, and he got the message, withdrawing his finger and pulling down his trousers. Ichibi stripped as well, stopping with her panties. She smirked at her prey, leaning her uncovered breasts into him. Her rock hard nipples scraped Naruto's chest, as he moaned at the sensation.

"Naruto?" she asked hungrily. "You wanna do the honors?"

Naruto reached for the white lace, but Ichibi pushed him back and to his knees. "Ah ah ah," she scolded. "Take them off… with your teeth."

Naruto blushed and leaned forward, catching the white material in his mouth. He glanced up at Ichibi, blue sapphires meeting lustful gold. Ichibi found herself dripping; it was so erotic to see the handsome teen on his knees with a mouthful of lace.

He pulled downwards, and Naruto was rewarded with an overload of the sweet smell of Ichibi's arousal. He gazed upon her clean shaven slit and breathed, "So pretty, Ichi-chan." "Thank you, Naru-kun," Ichi giggled, then whispered huskily, "It's all for you. Enjoy my sopping wet cunt. I'm _dripping_ for you."

Naruto watched as a single bead of Ichi's juices ran down the inside of her thigh. She really _was_ dripping. Naruto gently stuck his tongue out and licked up her thigh, his brain nearly exploding at the sweet, exotic taste. Ichibi responded with another moan and a fresh wave of juices, much to Naruto happiness.

His torturous tongue finally found its way into Ichibi's pussy, making the sand woman scream in delight. Her walls pulsed and clenched around the newcomer, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Ichi bucked her hips into Naruto's face, and he reached up and snagged Ichibi's clit between two fingers.

 _Oh KAMI! FUCK! WHY IS THIS STUD SINGLE?!_ Ichibi screamed in her head. Outwardly she moaned, "Naruto that's amazing.." and quickly grabbed fistfuls of his hair, bending slightly to force his head tighter against her, panting in his ear.

Naruto's cock twitched at every word and moan that left Ichi's mouth. He began stroking himself and moaned into her slit.

For Ichibi, that was the final straw.

"NARUTO!" she screamed, as a torrent of her fluids gushed into Naruto's mouth. He drank like a man dying of thirst; nevertheless, his cheeks still puffed out a bit at the sheer _amount_ sweet liquid filing his mouth. A devilish idea forming in his mind, Naruto stood with a mouthful of Ichibi's cum, and kissed her.

Ichibi was shocked, but drank her own juices out of Naruto's mouth, her sweet taste mixing with his savory one. It was almost… intoxicating.

Releasing each other's lips, the two stared at one another, breathing heavily, until Ichibi broke the silence.

"Bedroom. Now."

Ichibi hopped into Naruto's arms, her lithe legs wrapped around his waist. She grinded against his impressive tool, and Naruto kissed her neck and carried her to bed. She spread her legs as she made contact with the mattress, quickly grabbing Naruto's ass and forcing him inside her.

Due to Ichibi's incessant teasing, eating her out, and finally being shoved inside her hot, dripping walls, Naruto came instantly, filling Ichibi with his seed. Ichibi moaned as she was filled, cumming once more. Then, to her surprise, Naruto continued thrusting, Ichibi's walls milking him for all he had.

"HA! HA! FUCK ME NARU-KUN!" Ichibi panted. "HARDER! FUCK MY WET HOLE WITH YOUR THICK, HARD COCK!" Naruto obliged, giving the woman what she wanted: a nice, hard pounding. His cock moving in and out at a blinding pace, the sound of skin slapping quickly filled the room. Ichibi screamed at each impact, once again wrapping her legs around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling Naruto into her heaving jugs.

He sucked on her dark nipple as hard as he could, and was rewarded by a heavy spurt of milk. He began nursing off the busty woman, his thrusts bringing out a bit more milk from impact.

Ichibi meanwhile, was in heaven. Hell, she'd been there before. Naruto hadn't taken her to heaven. This was _waay_ better. Her eyes rolled as she came again and again… on a VIRGIN COCK! She was being mercilessly pounded by a virgin, and she was loving every second of it! "Ngh, Ichibi," Naruto grunted. "You're so tight and hot! I'm so close!"

"Do it Naruto!" Ichibi screamed at his. "Cum inside me! Fill me with your hot virgin seed- AHHHH!" Ichibi came yet again as another wave of hot spunk flooded her vagina. Her brain was in overdrive; her legs were insanely numb and her spine tingle. Naruto collapsed beside her, and Ichibi curled around him, stroking his hair.

"Damn Naruto-kun," she said breathlessly. "That was the best sex I've ever had." Naruto chuckled. "Thanks Ichi-chan." "I have to know though, were you thinking about my sister while you were pounding me?" Ichibi teased. Naruto blushed and looked away, and Ichibi laughed, a rich, smooth sound that reminded Naruto of the shifting sands. "It's okay," Ichibi giggled, "Kyuu is gonna be so jealous when I tell her about our fun." Her lights fading fast, she curled tighter to Naruto and whispered, "Night stud."

Naruto chuckled and pulled the sheets over them.

"Night, Ichi-chan."


	4. Matatabi

**AN: HEY GUYS, BEFORE WE GET STARTED I NEED TO CLARIFY A COUPLE OF ISSUES I'VE BEEN NOTIFIED OF.**

 **NAMES: I REFER TO KURAMA AS "KYUUBI" BECAUSE KURAMA KINDA HAS A MASCULINE RING TO IT, IN MY OPINION. AS SUCH, I CHOSE NOT TO USE IT. I AM ALSO AWARE THAT ICHIBI'S NAME IS SHUKAKU. SAME DEAL AS WITH KYUUBI.**

 **I STATED BEFORE THAT THIS FIC IS SET IN AN AU. SO IN THIS AU,** _ **ALL**_ **JINCHURIKKI ARE ALIVE AND WELL. NOT JUST KILLER BEE AND NARUTO. SO FUU, HAN, AND ROSHI ARE ALIVE, AMONG OTHERS.**

 **THAT SAID, ON TO MY FAVORITE BIJUU, MATATABI!**

Chapter Four: Nice Kitty…

Yugito frowned. She was in her home in Kumo, sorting through a mountain of paperwork. "Damn all these noisy Chunin. I can't get a moment's peace without one of them screwing shit up!"

She stood with a huff and walked to her living room, flopping onto her couch, the blonde Jonin stretching out and crossing her ankles.

"Let's see… paperwork is done. Now I have to go shopping. Then there's my meeting with Tsunade in Konoha," Yugito said to herself. " _You seem to be quite busy nowadays,_ " the smooth voice of Matatabi, the two-tailed beast, purred in Yugito's head.

"No shit," Yugito sighed. "I need a break."

" _You and me both,_ " the demon responded. " _You have no idea how draining it is to keep you going for days at a time._ " Yugito chuckled. "You have anything better to do than bitch about _my_ problems?"

" _YOUR problems?"_ Matatabi shot back. " _Try being stuck inside of an overly competitive, prideful Jonin 24/7."_ "Firstly, Mata, I'm not overly competitive _or_ prideful," Yugito snapped, and the felinoid chuckled in her mind.

" _We BOTH know you ARE both of those things."_

Yugito frowned. She and Matatabi were somewhat friends, but the bijuu spoke her mind, in Yugito's opinion, too much. Sugarcoating was a myth when it came to the powerful demoness. Still, the bijuu was polite when talking to others, and was a genuinely compassionate being.

Yugito began packing for her trip to Konoha, a two day trip, when someone knocked on her door. Yugito opened the door, smiling as she recognized her friend Samui.

"Hey Samui! Ready for our little trip to Konoha?"

Samui smiled. "Sure am. It's been a while since I've been there. I wonder if anything changed after the war."

… **.**

Naruto traded blows with Sasuke, blocking a vicious left roundhouse from the Uchiha. They were training in the Team 7 training grounds, Sakura leaning against a tree, watching intently. Normally, she'd be concerned about being so close to a Naruto/Sasuke fight, even if it was just training. But this was different.

It was pure taijutsu.

The hand to hand combat was just like any other fight between the Uchiha and the Nine Tails host. Long, drawn out, but awe inspiring to watch. There were well executed punches and _very_ narrow dodges. Sakura could sell tickets for this fight!

Both panting heavily, Sasuke a bit more than Naruto, they decided to call it quits for now. Naruto adjusted his headband, and, since he was feeling kind of hungry, decided to go to Ichiraku ramen for a quick bowl or two. Or fifty.

… **..**

Yugito exited Tsunade's office, a smile gracing her face. Aside from a weird sense of Déjà vu whenever tales of the Akatsuki were brought up, the meeting, the information exchange went off without a hitch! Now she and Samui had an entire day of relaxation to enjoy! Yugito quickened her pace as she went to fetch Samui. Just around this corner and-

BAM!

Naruto stumbled as he impacted with the Jonin, rebounding from her incredibly soft chest. "Oh, sorry!" he apologized. "You okay?" Yugito laughed. "I'm fine kid." Say, there was something about this kid…

"Hey Naruto!" Samui called, running towards the two, waving. She quickly hugged Naruto, boasting a broad smile.

 _Naruto?!_ Yugito thought. _He's the Nine Tailed Jinchurikii that Samui told me about?_

" _It would seem so,_ " Matatabi purred in Yugito's head.

"Hey, Samui!" Naruto greeted back. "Where're you headed?" Samui smiled again. "Yugito an I were about to go out to eat." "Really?" Naruto said. "So was I! Why don't we eat and catch up?"

… **.**

The three sat at the bar at Ichiraku's, engaging in humorous conversation. Samui was brought up to speed with all things Naruto, and a few bowls of ramen and bad jokes later, and even Yugito found herself opening up to the whiskered boy.

Naruto belched, finishing what was his tenth bowl of pork ramen. "Whoo! That hit the spot!" Samui giggled. "Still a bottomless pit when it comes to food, huh?"

Yugito laughed. She'd actually went through seven bowls of the delicious noodles. "Most Jinchurikii have large appetites; including myself." She paid for her and Samui's meal, Naruto was insistent on paying for his own, and rose to leave.

"Where're you going, Yugito?" Samui asked. Yugito shrugged. "The room we're staying in has a hot tub. I'm going to relax a bit." Samui smiled. With all the hard work Yugito does, she deserved a break. "Okay then! I'm gonna stay with Naruto for a bit." Yugito frowned as Samui leaned over and whispered something in Naruto's ear, and shrugged. She had a hot tub to enjoy.

 **In Yugito and Samui's hotel room**

"Ahhh," Yugito sighed as she lowered herself into the welcoming water of the hot tub. "This is fantastic!" She stretched her legs out and leaned against the side. She noticed that _someone_ had been rather quiet all night, so she decided to check on her.

"Mata-chan?" Yugito said internally, calling to her friend.

" _Yes_?" the feline demon responded.

"Are you alright? You've been rather silent all day."

" _I'm fine, Yugito_."

"Are you sure? It's not something _I've_ done is it?"

" _No_ ," Matatabi sighed, " _It's just that tonight I was near one of my sisters, and I couldn't even speak to her."_

"Oh, Mata-chan, I'm sorry," Yugito said. "I'm sure she misses you too."

Matatabi purred in response, Yugito smiling at the action. Maybe she'd find a way to help her faithful companion.

… **.**

 **In the streets of Konoha**

"So…," Samui said, walking beside Naruto. "What do you think?" "Of what?" the blonde asked dumbly. "Of Yugito! The person we've been talking about for the past two hours!" Samui said. "Oh." Naruto blushed. "Well, she seems pretty nice. And she's smart."

"Annnnd…?" Samui probed.

"She seems like a good friend," Naruto said. Not the answer Samui hoped to hear. "So you don't think she's cute?" she asked. Naruto blushed again. Samui didn't know that Naruto had seen Ichibi's and Kyuubi's human forms.

And _every_ woman paled in comparison to Kyuubi.

" _Aww, thank you Naruto_ ," the fox purred in his head, furthering his blush.

"Hey Samui," Naruto said, completely rerouting the conversation. "Is Yugito a Jinchurikii? I could feel massive amounts of chakra coming from her."

Samui nodded. "She's the holder of the two-tailed cat, Matatabi." Naruto nearly jumped for joy. "Well, when you see her, can you tell her to come to my apartment? I need to talk to her about something."

… **.**

"What do you think this is about, Matatabi?" Yugito asked. _"No clue_ ," the bijuu responded, " _Only one way to find out_." Yugito stood in front of Naruto's front door. She reluctantly knocked, and the door flew open almost instantly. "Hey Naruto," Yugito said automatically, "Samui said you wanted to…talk…about…..something…?"

Yugito trailed off at the sight of a certain tan skinned beauty in Naruto's doorway. Her golden irises flicked back and forth, doing a quick assessment of Yugito before answering. "You're here to see Naruto?" Ichibi asked. Yugito blankly nodded at the woman, shocked at her being in Naruto's apartment.

And the fact that Ichibi answered the door stark naked.

Ichibi lead Yugito inside, calling, "Naruto! You have a visitor!" Yugito sat down on Naruto's gray couch, and soon he entered the room, blushing at Ichibi's nudeness. Yugito watched in shock as the tan woman grabbed Naruto's face as he passed and locked him in a heavy kiss, smiling as she pulled away. She then left, playfully grabbing Naruto's ass as she did, sensing that he and Yugito needed privacy.

Naruto sat down beside Yugito, clearly his throat nervously. "That's Ichibi no Tanuki," he explained, "I released her from Gaara, the One-Tail Jinchurikii." "I know who she is," Yugito said, "Is Gaara….?" Naruto's eyes widened when he picked up what Yugito meant. "No! I didn't kill him! I used a safer unsealing method."

"And I'm guessing you called me here to unseal Matatabi?"

Naruto nodded. "There sentient beings like you and me, Yugito. They deserve freedom. Pure freedom." Yugito sighed. "I understand. It's just that Mata-chan and I have been a part of each other for so long…"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not taking her away from you. Just letting her have a physical form."

Yugito nodded. "What do you think, Mata-chan?" she asked her tenant. " _I would love to actually be in my own body,_ " Matatabi admitted. "Then it's settled," Yugito smiled. "Okay Naruto. How do we do this?"

Naruto inwardly smiled. "Firstly, I need to see your seal." Yugito lifted her shirt, and Matatabi pushed chakra into her seal, and it flared to life on her upper stomach, just under her breast. Naruto then placed his hands on it and let Kyuubi do the rest.

Yugito screamed. Her seal felt like it was on fire. She fought the urge to pull away from Naruto, however, and powered through it. Then, Yugito felt like her stomach twisted, and she retched, literally throwing up a blue mass of chakra. Electricity was felt in the room, making Naruto's hair stand on end. Naruto, covered his eyes in advance, and Yugito's too, knowing the bright flash that came with a bijuu transforming was not pleasant to watch.

As the light died, Naruto was shocked at what remained. Why were all the Bijuu so good looking?!

Matatabi was 5"8', the same as Ichibi. Her hair was long like both her sisters, but hers was styled into a long braid down her back, and was jet black all the way down until about halfway, where it shifted seamlessly to a stunning blue.

Her face was slim, and her skin was smooth and creamy like Kyuubi's. Her heterochromatic eyes, one green and the other gold, nearly glowed through jet black bangs, and the perfect face was blessed with perfect lips.

She was busty, probably a size or two smaller than Kyuubi, and her ass was a bit smaller too, due to her smaller frame. The major difference was that while Kyuubi's ass was soft and pliant, Matatabi's was as taut as a bowstring.

She was wearing a dark blue cheongsam that accentuated her curves; each step revealed hints of lithe, toned legs. Matatabi yawned, and Naruto glimpsed sharp canines that gave her smile a predatory look.

Naruto blushed as Matatabi bowed to him, catching him off guard as her generous cleavage greeted him.

"Thank you for this, Naruto-sama," Matatabi purred. "I am forever grateful." Her voice was like smooth silk; it made Naruto sleepy hearing it.

" _Wait, SAMA?!"_ Naruto thought, backpedaling a bit.

" _Sama?"_ Yugito thought, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "You don't have to call me _sama_ , Mata-chan. Just Naruto will do." Matatabi rose and smiled. "Very well. Even so, I still have to properly thank you." Naruto was confused. "What do you mean, properl-"

He was then pushed onto the couch, with Matatabi kneeling between his legs.

"M-Matatabi?!" Yugito demanded. "What are you doing?!" She moved forward, but was intercepted by an arm of sand lifting her by her ankles. Ichibi tutted. "Guess we'll have our own fun while Mata has hers." She quickly yanked Yugito into another room, causing the blonde to shriek as she was pulled away.

Matatabi stroked Naruto through his pants. "Wow, Naruto," she whispered. "You are quite…gifted." She slowly pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing Naruto's hardened member. She kissed the tip, smirking at Naruto's tense reaction. She slowly started engulfing the thick rod in her mouth, moaning pleasurably as she did so.

 _Wow…I didn't think he would taste this good._

Matatabi was surprised when Naruto pushed her head forward with his hands; she gagged but enjoyed the slightly dominative act. "Mmm, Naruto," Matatabi purred. "You taste amazing!" Naruto flinched as she bit down slightly and roughly shook her head.

" _Naruto!_ " Kyuubi shouted in the teen's head. _"What are you waiting for?!"_

"What do you mean, Kyuu?"

" _You're being too gentle. She wants to be dominated! Can't you see the signs?"_

Naruto did notice a difference in Matatabi's mood whenever he moved. She would pause, or rather, hesitate as if waiting for Naruto to do something.

Waiting for him… to take control.

Matatabi made a "hmm?" sound mid-moan as Naruto withdrew from her warm mouth. "Naruto-sama? Why did you – AH!" She was lifted and plopped onto the couch, Naruto climbing on top of her. The whiskered teen then practically ripped the top of Matatabi's cheongsam, making her supple, gorgeous globes bounce free.

Matatabi blushed and her breathing quickened. "Wa-wait Naruto-sama! This is-!" "Exactly what you want," Naruto interjected, and quickly wrapped his lips around Matatabi's hard, cherry colored nipple.

Matatabi moaned, long and loud, increasing in pitch as Naruto bit down a bit. One of his free hands put Matatabi's other breast in a death grip; the other slipped up her right thigh like a hungry serpent.

 _Ha… ah!_ Matatabi could barely think. _It's been so long since I've been touched like this! It's amazing!_

"Naruto-sama!" Matatabi moaned as Naruto's right hand found her hot, dripping folds. "It feels good! I need more!" She threw her head back as Naruto inserted two strong fingers, thrusting them in and out of the bijuu like a piston. That was it! The demoness was at her limit! "CUMMING!" she screamed, releasing herself on the gifted ninja's hand.

Naruto lifted his hand and licked it, savoring the taste. It baffled him how two ladies' nectar could taste so similar, yet so different. Both were sweet, Ichibi a little more so, but Matatabi tasted like berries, while Ichibi had a citrus-y taste.

Naruto looked down at Matatabi, who was slowly coming down from the first orgasm she'd had in what seemed like millennia, and quickly stuffed his fingers into her panting maw.

The bijuu's enchanting eyes went wide at her own taste, then quickly became half-lidded as she sucked the fingers of the teen she'd dubbed her "master".

Naruto withdrew his fingers and helped Matatabi get undressed. He noticed her blue, lacy panties had a very large wet spot in the center. He lined himself up, and pushed his pulsing rod deep within Matatabi's maidenhood.

Matatabi eyes rolled as the behemoth entered, and she could feel every inch of it pleasurably stretching her. Her tongue refused to stay in her mouth, and it laid to the side lazily. Naruto thrusted roughly, and the walls of the bijuu clamped down on him like heavenly judgement.

He began roughly fucking Matatabi, much to the woman's delight, enjoying the way her fluids splashed out after each slap of skin. "HARDER, MASTER!" the monster cat screamed. "FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!"

She shrieked as Naruto flipped her over without bothering to pull out. Matatabi grabbed a pillow from the couch and moaned into it as her poor cunt was ravaged to her heart's content. Her panting spurred Naruto to thrust harder, enjoying the way her tight ass rebounded each time.

Matatabi didn't even realize what was happening until he did it.

SMACK!

Naruto spanked her.

"AH! MORE NARUTO-SAMA! MORE!" Matatabi yelled. "SPANK ME HARDER!" The bijuu wouldn't tell anyone, but she loved dominant, rough lovers. She wanted to feel completely under her mate's control. Naruto's hard slaps to her ass, and even harder thrusts to her pussy made her break.

"I'M CUMMING AGAIN! CUM WITH ME MASTER!"

Naruto did as such; the feel of the woman's inner walls sucking him dry and the wonderful pants and screams she let out made him blow his load. Matatabi's eyes rolled into her head at the sensation of her master's seed spewing inside of her.

She collapsed onto the couch, panting and covered in sweat, the lose strands of her hair sticking soundly to her skin. The demoness squirted a bit a Naruto pulled out, and moaned contentedly. "That was amazing Naruto-sa-"

She gasped as Naruto lined his rod up with her asshole, and stammered, "M-master-sama! N-not there! I'll break!" Naruto just grinned as he pushed into her tight hole, his hilting punctuated by a well-deserved scream from his partner.

 _Mata-chan is kinky._

He drove in and out of the tight tunnel; Matatabi squirmed and moaned underneath him. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! PLUNDER MY FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Matatabi screamed, too far gone to care about "breaking". Naruto was showing her the level of dominated she wanted, and another two she didn't know she needed.

Naruto leaned down, noticing Matatabi's cute little cat ears on top of her head, and caught one in his teeth, fulfilling one of his kinks. His newest lover was barely coherent at this point; the strong pounding had her breathless. She panted crazily, drooling even, as she clenched her ass for even more pleasure.

"Who's your master?" Naruto challenged. He gave her ass a nice firm slap, making Matatabi yelp. "Tell me!"

"Y..you are," the bijuu could barely pant out, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Hmm? I can't here you, Mata-chan!" Naruto knew the woman was loving every second of this.

"YOU ARE, YOU ARE MY MASTER! I WONT HAVE ANYONE BUT YOU! MY REAL MASTER! NARUTO-SAMAAAH!"

Matatabi undoubtedly had the best orgasm of her life. Her entire body spasmed, and she felt Naruto release a torrent of his seed, flooding her asshole to the brim. She collapsed onto the couch, having arched her back during the blissful experience, and passed out.

… **.**

Matatabi awoke in Naruto's bed; feeling a weight beside her, she looked over at the sleeping Naruto, his arm draped across her belly. She didn't hear any noises, so she figured they were alone, and placed a hand on his stomach.

It was time to speak with Kyuubi.

 **AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SORRY ITS KINDA LONG, IVE BEEN IN SCHOOL SO IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE! HERE'S THE UPDATE SCHEDULE I WANT TO FOLLOW:**

 **Head "Overwatch" Heels: Updates on Mondays (Will be released soon!)**

 **More Than Friends: Updates on Tuesdays. (Update in Progress!)**

 **Simple Jobs: Updates on Wednesdays (Update in Progress!)**

 **The Bijuu Tamer: Updates on Fridays.**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


	5. Sanbi

**AN: OK, SO THE SANBI IS A BIT HARD TO WRITE ABOUT. IN THIS VERSION, THE SANBI IS IN THE WILD, IN THE LAKE WHERE IT ONCE RESIDED. ALSO, SANBI WILL BE THE ONLY TAILED BEAST THAT WILL NOT HAVE TO BE UNSEALED, AND WILL PROBABLY BE PAIRED WITH THE YONBI (FOUR TAILS) TO COMPENSATE FOR THE LACK OF A HOST WHEN KYUUBI IS UNSEALED. ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter Five: Sanbi

Matatabi sat on Kyuubi's couch, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Ichibi sat beside her, staring intently at the dark hardwood floor, not once looking up. They both stiffened a bit as Kyuubi entered the room, and sat across from them.

Kyuubi was, in a word, pissed.

"So," the fox said, her tone deceptively gentle. "It seems we have an… issue here." She turned to Ichibi. "Firstly, I give you permission for ONE NIGHT, and you proceed to have sex with Naruto as much as you can. It's been four days and you two have fucked more than you've blinked."

Ichibi winced. "It wasn't _that_ many times-"

Kyuubi shut her up with a death glare.

"And then," Kyuubi continued, "My other _brilliant_ sister decides to also join in the fun- without permission." Sure, Kyuubi had egged Naruto on a bit, but there was no reason for Matatabi to know that.

Matatabi's face flushed and she cast her eyes downward.

"So," Kyuubi all but growled. "How do I handle such a situation?"

To her surprise, Ichibi spoke up. And she didn't sound remorseful.

"Oh, come on Kyuu," Ichibi snapped. "You really think your little boy toy would be satisfied with just _one_ night with me?" " _You_ seduced _him_!" Kyuubi shot back. "I didn't seduce him every time!" Ichibi spat. "He might seem all timid and shy, but when we're alone he can't keep his eyes off me, much less his hands."

"YOU WALK AROUND HIS HOUSE NAKED ICHIBI!" Kyuubi roared.

Then Matatabi cut in.

"Actually, I don't think Naruto-sa-," she paused before adding the honorific she used when she and Naruto had "alone time", "I don't think _Naruto_ minds it. If anything, he enjoys it."

"He may be Naruto," Ichibi added, "But he's still a straight male with a working penis. He's bound to enjoy sex, so why deprive him of it?"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Kyuu shouted, making her sisters clamp their mouths shut. "Naruto is-".

"Yours?" Ichibi finished for her. Kyuubi blushed a little. _So that's what this is about,_ Ichibi thought. _It's pretty obvious, now that I think about it. Kyuu's never been the sharing type._ Kyuubi's ears twitched in annoyance at being so easily read, and Ichibi barely hid a smile.

 _Kyuu's adorable when she's irritated._

"So what, would you rather Naruto chose one of us, preferably _you_?" Ichibi teased. "Kyuu, Naruto's a great guy with a _wonderful_ set of skills. You can't just hog this gem if a man to yourself. Do you have any idea how _long_ it'd been since I felt that _good_?! He's fucking amazing!"

"It was a heavenly experience," Mata purred. "Best I've had in a while…"

Kyuubi felt like strangling both of them.

"Umm…Kyuu-chan?"

Naruto's voice resounded from the entrance to Kyuubi's room. All three women froze at the unexpected voice, Kyuubi being the first to recover. "Hello, Naruto. What is it?" The teen strode over and sat in between Mata and Ichi, both cuddling a bit too close to Naruto, in Kyuubi's opinion.

"I woke up to a crazy headache, so I figured I'd see what all the yelling was about in here," Naruto admitted. "Is everything okay?" Kyuubi smiled. Here Naruto was hurting, and he was checking on _her_.

"Actually, Naruto, no, everything's not okay."

Ichibi gave Kyuubi a devilish smile. "I have a question for you Naruto," she continued. "If you had to choose between the three of us, who would it be?"

The tension in the room was nearly palpable.

Naruto rubbed his neck nervously. "Well…, honestly I can't really say. All three of you are awesome!" Ichibi smirked, her victory apparent. "See, Kyuu? Naruto doesn't even _want_ to chose between us!" Kyuubi sighed. "Fine," she grumbled. "Naruto I have an idea you might like…"

… **.**

Sanbi found humans disturbing.

They waged war on the same people they laughed and joked with. Some hated to be loved, others loved to be hated. They were so indecisive and afraid. It was sickening.

She could feel their presence from her roost at the bottom of her lake, her three spiked tails swishing slowly. There seemed to be only one, from what she could sense, but his energy was immense. Sanbi found it curious, but she was content to remain in her lake, as long as the little pest wouldn't bother anything.

… **.**

"Are you three sure this is the place?" Naruto asked aloud and mentally, gazing at the smooth crystal blue surface of the lake. Immediately all three bijuu responded with a resounding "YES!"

Naruto felt his pack lighten as sand poured out of it, taking the form of Ichibi. She'd refused to traverse all the way to Kiri on foot, so had turned into sand and slid into Naruto's bag.

Matatabi had taken on her feline form, so the walk was easier on her feet. She wisely chose to take on a size smaller than normal, about the size of a tiger, and had hidden herself well along the way, as to not attract attention to Naruto. Who knows what would happen if Naruto was seem being followed by a large spectral cat?

Naruto took in the serene surroundings. The lake was as smooth as glass, and the various plants and vegetation flourished happily. Birds chirped and sang a beautiful symphony. Frogs joined in the harmony with deep croaks and light ribbits, and the occasional insect rasped out a cord or two.

It was… nice.

"Naruto-sama, remember we haven't contacted Sanbi in a long time now," Matatabi purred, stretching and returning to her human form.

"Right," Kyuubi added in Naruto's head. "We don't know how she will react to seeing you."

As if on cue, a deep rumble emanated from the water.

"Well, good luck stud!" Ichibi laughed, kissing Naruto on the forehead, turning to sand, and disappearing.

"Wait, you're leaving me?" Naruto asked incredulously. "I'll need your help! Ichibi!"

"I'd also prefer not getting wet in this sense," Matatabi said, disappearing rather effectively for a flaming cat.

"Mata-chan!"

Naruto sighed. "Well, guess it's just you and me again, huh Kyuu?"

No answer.

"Kyuu?"

Still no answer.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted. He stiffened as another rumble sounded, but quickly composed himself. He cleared his throat. "Sanbi?" he called out, "Sanbi-san?" The bijuu remained unresponsive; the lake unmoving. Naruto sighed and sat cross-legged near the edge of the lake, shrugging off his pack.

"If you can hear me, I know you probably don't trust me. I know all about Yagura and the whole Akatsuki incident. Thankfully, they'd failed to capture you back then, but you'd lost Yagura and returned to the wild."

Another rumble, but this time it wasn't as loud.

Shakily, Naruto continued. "So I get it if you have a bit of…" What was the word Kyuu used? "…animosity towards humans. Just know I am here only to ask for your help. Nothing more."

The lake was silent.

Then, slowly, a very large gray armored head surfaced above the water, one eye shut. The other gazed upon Naruto, seeming to look into his very soul. Naruto stared back, transfixed by the odd red eye, but also by the look of pure loneliness that resided within it.

Slowly, the head retreated back into the water, along with Naruto's hope.

The teen sighed. He figured the Sanbi wouldn't listen to him-

The lake bubbled not far from Naruto, catching his attention. A tall, regal woman emerged, standing perfectly on the surface of the water.

She wore heavy armor, with spiked shoulder pads and metal bracers much like Sasuke's. Her hair was a light blonde, nearly white, but was still shiny and youthful. A bracer held this flowing mane in check in the form of a loose ponytail that widened almost into a fan shape across her back.

Her breastplate wasn't really a full breastplate; rather, it sported a v-cut that offered a look at her wealth of cleavage. A large square shield, the same almost black color as her armor, was in her left hand, and a very powerful greatsword was sheathed across her back.

Sanbi looked scary.

Naruto gulped as Sanbi walked across the water and approached him, offering him a hand to help him stand. She scrutinized him with guarded eyes, but the gray orbs had a gleam of curiosity in them. Naruto cleared his throat, frantically trying to think of what to say. "So, you're Sanbi, right?"

Her eyes narrowed. Not good.

Naruto stuck out a hand. "My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Sanbi looked at his hand before grasping it. Upon touch she could _feel_ the demonic chakra within him; Naruto practically reeked of it. Sanbi looked deep into Naruto's eyes. He was nervous, that was obvious, but she didn't see any signs of deceit or malicious intent in those cerulean pools.

"You hold one of my sisters."

Naruto jumped as Sanbi spoke. Her voice was strong, yet still feminine, and she said the few words more as a statement than a question. Naruto nodded. "I hold Kyuubi no Yoko." Sanbi's demeanor visibly relaxed a bit, and her gray eyes softened. "You said earlier that you needed my help. What for?"

Naruto fidgeted. "I need your help to unseal Kyuubi."

Sanbi's stoic face revealed a bit of shock. "You wish to free my sister? You do know that can be fatal for you, right?" "Nope," Naruto said confidently. "Not with the method I use!" Sanbi raised one pale blonde eyebrow. "You are an odd one," she muttered, but in all honesty…

Naruto didn't seem half bad.

The sand swirled behind Naruto, and Sanbi almost instantly had a hand on the hilt of her blade. Ichibi quickly jumped into Sanbi's arms, laughing elatedly. Matatabi emerged from the brush and joined in. Sanbi was very shocked, but hugged her sisters tightly.

It felt good to be together again.

… **.**

 **AN: SOORRYYY! I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE AND IM DISAPPOINTING YOU GUYS WITH A NON-LEMON CHAPTER, BUT LOOK! FUZZINESS AND WARM FEELINGS! ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SANBI WARMING UP TO NARUTO A BIT (A LOT). DO NOT BASH ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE SANBI'S APPEARANCE, BUT IT SERVES A PURPOSE. TRUST ME :D. ALSO SIMPLE JOBS WILL UPDATE NEXT! SKRILL OUT!**


	6. Sanbi's Secret

**AN: I SAW A REQUEST TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS. FOR YOUR SAKE, I WILL TRY, BUT I DON'T LIKE TO FORCE MY WRITING. ALSO I TRY TO GO FOR 2,000 WORDS PER CHAPTER. GET READY, BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE INTERESTING!**

Chapter Six: Sanbi's Secret

Naruto sighed. He needed a new house. With a total of now three women living with him, his little one bathroom apartment struggled to keep up. Plus, although Matatabi and Ichibi absolutely _loved_ sharing a bed with him, there was one problem.

Sanbi.

Even though she agreed to help Naruto and live with him for the duration of their agreement, she was often cold and distant. Every attempt Naruto had chanced to try and befriend the gorgeous warrior was quickly shot down. She barely responded to him, and never initiated contact if it wasn't necessary.

Ichibi and Matatabi noticed this, of course.

So they devised a plan. Ichibi would try to get Sanbi to open up to Naruto a bit, while Matatabi would set them up on a date. They would force the blonde couple together if they had to.

Now, Matatabi and Naruto were out shopping, leaving Ichibi and Sanbi home alone.

All part of the plan.

Ichibi sat on the couch, lounging in her usual position. Sanbi was washing the dishes from the big breakfast Naruto had made for all of them.

That Sanbi barely touched.

"San?" Ichibi called from the couch. "Can you come here when you're finished? I need to talk to you." Sanbi complied, sitting next to her sister and waiting for her to begin. "What is it?"

Ichibi sighed. "It's about Naruto."

Sanbi's eyes hardened. "What about him?"

"Well," Ichibi said gently. "I noticed you to have a bit of… one-way friction. He's a really good guy, San. Give him a chance!"

"A chance?!" Sanbi spat. "You think I didn't hear you three last night?! You want me to submit my body to someone like that? He's just a mortal using you for pleasure!"

SMACK!

The slap to her face stung quite a bit. Sanbi looked at her technically younger sister in pure shock. Ichibi wasn't the type to get angry, so this was _definitely_ new.

"Don't you dare say that about Naruto!" Ichibi growled. "If it wasn't for him I'd still be locked up in Gaara's head. And Matatabi would've never been able to do things of her own free will."

Sanbi scoffed. "And why did he release you? I don't see any valid reason besides sex."

Ichibi smirked. "He wants to free Kyuubi."

Sanbi started in surprise. That's right. Naruto held Kyuubi. But why was he so adamant about getting her unsealed?

"If you are wondering why Naruto wants Kyuubi unsealed," Ichibi continued, "It's because he loves her."

Sanbi laughed. "If he loves Kyuu then why is he sleeping with you and Matatabi?"

"Because we want him to."

The answer came so quickly Sanbi had to take a minute to decipher it. "You two are in love with a mortal? How? _Why?_!"

Ichibi blushed. "Well, y'know… love is a strong word…"

"Don't even try that Ichi," Sanbi said with a knowing smile. "I see the way you look at him." Now it was Ichibi's turn to smile.

"And what about the way _you_ look at him?"

There it was. Ever so slightly, Sanbi blushed. It was light, but it was definitely there.

 _Bingo_ , Ichibi thought.

"Don't you at least think Naruto is cute?" Ichibi prodded. "He's definitely got some… redeemable qualities.."

Sanbi just looked away, her blush slightly deepening. Ichibi knew exactly how to embarrass her.

"I…I guess he _is_ handsome."

Sanbi's answer was meek and quiet. Ichibi's smile widened. "I mean, just think of that adorable smile! And those eyes! They're such a unique blue! And the whisker marks make him look so cute! Don't you think so?"

Sanbi bit her lip. She hated Naruto. He was a mortal man who was just lustful, disturbing, perverted, ill-mannered, cute, adorable, sweet, kind and-

Sanbi's face paled as the realization struck home. She liked Naruto. She genuinely liked him.

Ichibi watched as Sanbi slowly realized her feelings.

 _Kami. Naruto's like a magnet to us._

"So, Sanbi." Ichibi smirked. "What will you do now?" For once, the warrior beauty was actually showing signs of uncertainty and fear. "I…I don't know," she finally said, "No matter what I do, Naruto probably doesn't feel the same."

Ichibi nearly burst into laughter. Although Naruto was a kind and generous soul, every man did have his preferences. But Naruto was simple. Give him someone fun to be around with a nice body that genuinely showed interest in him and he was content.

Sanbi _definitely_ had the breast requirement handled. Now she just needed to work on the other two.

"How about you just spend time with him?" Ichibi suggested. "Really get to know Naruto for who he is. It wouldn't hurt to go out and have fun together."

Sanbi blushed. "I… guess your right. It wouldn't hurt."

The front door then opened, and Naruto and Matatabi walked in, with Naruto carrying a gorgeous white and blue cheongsam in his arms. "Finally replacing the other one, stud?" Ichibi teased. Naruto blushed, remembering his first rather intense night with Matatabi. "I owe it to her," he chuckled nervously, handing the smooth, expensive garment to it's owner.

Ichibi yawned. "Well I'm a bit tired so I'm off to bed. Think about what I said, Sanbi." With, that she sashayed into the bedroom, leaving Sanbi a knowing wink and smile."

"Sanbi-san? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Naruto's question caught the flustered bijuu by surprise. "Of course. What is it?"

Naruto blushed a bit and cleared his throat nervously. "I just noticed that we have a… strained relationship," he admitted. "I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime?"

 _It wouldn't hurt._

Ichibi's words rang like a church bell in Sanbi's head. She gazed at Naruto, who was anxiously awaiting her answer. She finally swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and sighed. "Sure."

Naruto's mind nearly exploded. _She actually said yes?!_ "G-great!" he stammered. "That's perfect. How does ramen sound?"

… **.**

Naruto sighed. He sat at the counter at Ichiraku's, his stomach rumbling. He and Sanbi had agreed to spend some time together; in reality it was a date, but Naruto wouldn't dare say that to the warrior demoness. As of now Sanbi was- Naruto guessed- fifteen minutes late to their little "get together".

Naruto sighed and dropped his head, thinking he'd been stood up by Sanbi. "Well, I should've saw this coming," he mumbled to himself. "There's no way she would come-"

"Greetings, Naruto."

The strong, commanding female voice was unmistakable. Naruto instantly grew nervous, and half-expected Sanbi to sit a bit further away from him than she did. But, as Naruto turned his head, he saw that she was sitting right beside him.

And she looked amazing.

The tall warrior had donned (forced into by Ichibi) a slightly revealing gray combat jacket and white low cut shirt. The white jeans she wore definitely tied into the military look Ichibi went for, which did look good on Sanbi, given her stature and personality.

Naruto licked his lips that had mysteriously become as dry as Gaara's personality. He offered a weak smile, and struggled to say hello.

"H-Hey San-chan. Y-you look good."

Sanbi blushed lightly and turned away. "You look….nice as well."

In truth, Naruto had dressed up a tad. The orange jumpsuit was gone, replaced by a simple orange button-up and dark jeans. His Konoha headband was casually tucked into his pocket, and his spiky blonde hair seemed a bit more…tame than usual.

Naruto ordered for the both of them, and soon the piping hot bowls of heaven were sitting in front of them. Naruto started digging in, holding back from his usual habits in order to preserve the atmosphere, and noticed Sanbi giving her bowl of vegetable ramen a curious look.

"What's wrong Sanbi?" Naruto asked, "Do you not like it?"

Sanbi blushed and gulped a bit at the whiskered male's ever-present smile.

"Go on," Naruto chuckled. "Try it! It's great!"

Sanbi gently lifted one of the noodles and tentatively put it to her lips. Naruto, at first watching the flustered bijuu with amusement, soon found himself memorizing every detail of her face. Her smooth, inviting skin, her high, impressive cheekbones, and a light battle scar adorning her right cheek. As she savored the delightful ramen, Naruto noticed her storm gray eyes light up in wonder and satisfaction.

Soon, Sanbi began enjoying the food, and Naruto saw his opening.

"Sanbi?" he asked gently.

"Yes?"

"Are we okay?"

Sanbi looked at the teen. A deep seriousness filled his eyes, and Sanbi sighed. "Yes. Everything is fine between us."

Naruto inadvertently touched her free hand, and Sanbi blushed wildly. "Are you sure? Because if there is anything I can do…"

 _There is one thing,_ Sanbi thought, but quickly kept it from springing off of her tongue.

Damn Ichibi and all her perverse "advice".

Sanbi couldn't really explain it. Truthfully, beneath the armor and cold exterior was a woman's heart, a heart that Naruto had somehow managed to worm his way into. Just his smile was enough to make her heart flutter and her face feel like a supernova.

Naruto noticed this, of course.

Sanbi was acting odd. Gone was the calm, cold demeanor she always had. Now she giggled and blushed just like any other woman.

It was…great.

As the two headed home for the night, engaged in friendly conversation, something clicked in Sanbi's head as she observed Naruto as he talked. He opened the front door to the apartment, and stepped aside to let Sanbi in.

"Here we are, home sweet- HMPH!"

Naruto was completely blindsided by Sanbi's lips, the forceful, passionate kiss overloading his senses. Her tongue quickly came into play, wrapping around Naruto's in an impressive display of skill and dominance.

Sanbi needed Naruto. She had to have him _now_.

She pushed him inside, her hands roaming up and down his surprisingly well-developed, hard body. Naruto was shocked at her boldness; it seemed like there wasn't anywhere she was afraid to touch. Sanbi passionately gripped her new lover's ass and pulled away to let him breathe. "Naruto?" she panted in a shockingly cute, seductive purr.

"I _need_ you."

The three words were more than enough to spur the young jinchurikki into action. Naruto grabbed her plump rear and squeezed, eliciting a wondrous moan from the horny woman. She, in turn, slipped a hand onto his crotch and stroked his growing member without an ounce of hesitation. The two managed to stumble into the bedroom, and Sanbi pulled Naruto down onto the bed with her, each twist of their tongues amidst their hot, heavy lip-lock sending waves of warmth to her core.

Naruto began licking and sucking on Sanbi's neck, making the woman whine and squirm beneath him. She panted more the lower he went, and her nails were digging so hard into his shoulders Naruto thought she was trying to tear them off. He got to the top of Sanbi's magnificent breasts and stopped, making eye contact and silently begging for permission. Sanbi nodded, and in a flash the combat jacket was gone, and Naruto was toying with and teasing the mounds of soft flesh.

Sanbi bit her lip, letting free a barrage of deep, sensual moans as Naruto increased the strength of his ministrations. Her shirt was pulled down, and Sanbi yelped in surprise as Naruto began sucking on her nipples.

"Oh my…Naruto. NARUTO YES!" the blonde beauty moaned and whimpered. "They're sensitive…" Naruto pushed his attack to the next level, grinding his crotch against Sanbi's and roughly squeezing her breast, noticing how his lover tensed at each slight touch and tweak. Sanbi gasped. It felt so good! The warmth in her maidenhood bloomed into an intolerable blaze, the fire within her begging to be released. "Mmm NARUTO! SQUEEZE THEM HARDER! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME- AAHH!" Sanbi's back arched as her pleasure reached a crescendo, and she bucked her hips into Naruto's, her sweet juices dripping down the leg of her jeans.

Naruto was amazed at the level of sensitivity Sanbi possessed. Never had he thought he'd make a girl cum just from her tits, but Sanbi probably didn't get a lot of action….

Sanbi began pulling her pants down, taking her panties with them, blushing at seeing Naruto's cock twitch at the sight of her bare tunnel. Naruto stripped as well; as soon as he was sans clothing, Sanbi jumped him. She grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed, an audible "oof" escaping him as his back slammed onto the mattress. Looking into Sanbi's eyes, all that was visible was the look of insatiable desire and lust. Naruto had never seen so much lust in one person.

Sanbi jarred the boy from his thought by wrapping her slender, soft fingers around his shaft. She pumped slowly, teasingly at first. Sanbi had never seen a male organ that was so…large. Always the pragmatic warrior, she analyzed Naruto's weaknesses and fully took advantage of them. Naruto groaned as Sanbi became more confident and was rougher with him; gone were the gentle strokes, now she was giving him the handjob of a lifetime.

"Ugh, Sanbi…," Naruto exhaled huskily, Sanbi smirking as his eyes rolled into his head a bit. "Don't stop.." Sanbi leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Do you like it?" Naruto merely nodded in response. Sanbi gave a soft, sexy laugh, and whispered, "Do you want more?" Naruto nodded again. Sanbi smiled and licked his ear, and chuckled, "Beg for it, my little fox."

Kyuubi laughed in Naruto's head. His brain was in overdrive, much like the day she'd teased and sexually overpowered him.

" _What's wrong Naruto? Can't handle a_ real _woman?"_

Naruto heard Kyuubi's taunt, and tried to formulate a decent comeback, but Sanbi was the only thing on his mind at the moment. She pouted cutely and slowed her ministrations. "What happened, Naru-kun?" she teased. "If you don't want it bad enough I can stop.."

Naruto forced himself to think. He'd been dominated once, he'd be damned if it happened again. He saw and felt Sanbi's impressive rack brushing against his shoulders, her nipples as hard as stone. Instinctively, he grabbed one and squeezed, the creamy, pliant flesh oozing between his fingers.

Sanbi moaned deeply, melting at his touch, and her grip on him relaxed a bit. Naruto used the break to flip them over once more, and tossed Sanbi's toned legs over his shoulders. She whined with need as Naruto teasingly pressed his tip to her entrance, her walls throbbing, begging to be stretched.

"Oh Kami, Naruto," she moaned, "Do it! Fill me with your cock!" Naruto chuckled. On the outside, Sanbi was cold, tough, and distant, but if a man was lucky enough to turn her on, her secret was exposed.

Sanbi was a bit of a slut, and she knew it.

Naruto pushed deep into Sanbi upon her request, her walls shuddering and tightening in pure bliss at the feeling. "NARUTO!" she screamed, bucking her hips, "FUCK ME! I NEED YOUR COCK!" "Such a filthy mouth," Naruto teased, "But I don't believe you want it bad enough.."

… **.**

Ichibi moaned as she came a third time, her ear pressed to the wall, extremely turned on by the sexual power struggle going on in the master bedroom. The toy she'd made from sand deep inside her, she wished she was in Sanbi's place. Matatabi was doing the same in the laundry room, her carnal urges getting the better of her as her sister's moans and screams of orgasmic pleasures and the deep thud of the bed drove her wild. She had Naruto's shirt in her hands; with each deep thrust of her fingers, she inhaled a deep draft of her master's scent, praying that her turn with her master would be soon…

… **.**

"MORE! MORE!" Sanbi panted, drooling as she was pounded into. She was on all fours on the bed, her arms shaking and threatening to give out. Naruto obliged, pulling her platinum ponytail and forcing her head back. Sanbi's face was flushed; her breathing ragged. She tightened each time he entered, and Naruto knew she was close to the edge.

"Cum for me," he hissed in Sanbi's ear, "Cum all over this cock you love so much!"

Sanbi couldn't take the heated words and the ruthless pounding simultaneously. "C-CUMMING!" she screamed as she released, moaning loud enough to wake the entire Leaf.

Naruto sighed in victory, but was shocked as Sanbi quickly recovered and in a flash was straddling him. She looked at him, her lust uncontrollable, and slid him inside her. She began riding Naruto as hard as she could, feeling him swell and every vein in his member pleasurably scrape every inch of her walls. "MORE! GIVE IT ALL TO ME!" Sanbi screamed, her juices spraying with each thrust, "I WANT YOU TO CLAIM EVERY INCH OF ME- OOH FUCK!" She froze and came instantly as Naruto met one of her thrust and actually entered her womb!

Naruto began thrusting harder, loving the way the gorgeous woman collapsed in pleasure and came again and again, her high pitched wails music to his ears. Her eyes rolled back as Naruto went even faster, and the woman sucked his neck and begged him for his seed. "CUM IN ME!" she moaned, "DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT! FILL ME UP!"

She stiffened and gave a broken scream as Naruto came, the force of it driving the air from her lungs. He came so much that it leaked out with surprising force, and Sanbi _loved_ it. The two blondes held each other, basking in the afterglow, panting heavily. The two were silent, letting their actions speak for themselves, until Sanbi broke the silence.

"I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of ramen bowls. "What?" he asked as he rolled and looked Sanbi in the eyes, bright blue meeting cool grey. "I said I love you," Sanbi admitted, her face turning a light shade of pink. "And I was afraid. My love for Yagura is why we were so close. He died without me ever telling him my true feelings." She met Naruto's eyes, her face set in fiery determination. "I'm not making the same mistake again."

Naruto smiled and kissed the woman with all of his heart. "I love you too, San-chan. I promise I will always be here for you."

Content, the woman snuggled up to him, and drifted off to sleep. Naruto laughed, because, due to their difference in height, his face was level with her breasts. He gazed upon his newest lover in admiration. "Even the strongest warriors have weaknesses," Naruto said to his sleeping lover. "It pushes us to be stronger. Just know that fear doesn't define you. Your bravery does."

He drifting off to sleep himself, not hearing Sanbi say what she'd never said before.

"Thank you, Naruto."

 **AN: WHOO WEE! CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER. BUT HERE'S THE DEAL, LONGER CHAPTERS = LONGER UPDATE TIMES. ALSO GUYS, PLEASE SHOW MY OTHER FICS SOME LOVE! AS FOR WHY I DISAPPEARED: I'M BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND LIFE, AND I ACTUALLY HAVE BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH DEPRESSION. I ALSO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY NERVOUS SYSTEM THAT BOTHERS ME FROM TIME TO TIME. PRETTY MUCH I'M A MEDICAL TRAIN WRECK. I WAS DOWN AND OUT FOR A WHILE BECAUSE MY LEFT LUNG COLLAPSED ON ME, AND I WAS ON MY MACHINE FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS. BUT ANYWAYS, I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! SKRILL OUT :D**


	7. Yonbi

**AN: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT MORE COMICAL THAN THE REST.**

Chapter 7: Yonbi

Roshi belched as he downed another glass of sake. He'd heard of one Naruto Uzumaki who'd been miraculously unsealing and saving bijuu and their hosts, respectively.

Now, he was sitting in the ramen shop of Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, waiting for a certain blonde teen to appear. Tsunade had gladly spoken to Roshi and agreed to let the fellow drunk see Naruto about an urgent, and apparently highly private, matter.

"Oi! Roshi-san!"

Roshi's eye twitched. His voice was annoying.

Naruto plopped down beside the aged jinchurikki, quickly ordering a large helping of ramen. The boy wasted no time in getting to the point.

"So, you have the Yonbi, right?"

"Of course I do. So when and where can you separate us?"

"Here and now."

Roshi was startled at Naruto's forwardness. "Haha, you've got guts, kid. In all honesty, I wouldn't trust the damn monkey as far as I could throw it."

Naruto slurped down his ramen, content that Roshi wasn't keen on keeping the beast to himself.

He _obviously_ had no idea what he was missing. "Well, come to my apartment, and I'll start the process," Naruto said excitedly.

" _Four down, four to go!"_ he shouted mentally to Kyuubi. He expected a positive response from his furry tenant, but strangely, deep in his subconscious, he heard…

Moaning.

 **In Naruto's Mindscape**

"OH KAMI NARUTO FUCK ME!" Kyuubi screamed. "FUCK ME!" She rapidly fucked herself with a vibrating toy she'd persuaded Naruto to give her. That conversation was awkward, full of red faces, and unbearably steamy, even for Kyuubi.

 _He's learning so fast._

After Naruto had his fun times with three of her sisters, Kyuu found that Naruto had become more confident in his masculinity. He had _actually_ flirted with her! Even the light touches he gave to her, a small rub of the hand, a furtive brush of her ample chest, and even a very bold and daring peck on the cheek, set Kyuu's womanhood ablaze with the fires of need.

Thus leading to her current situation.

"MHMMM NARUTO! NARUTO YES! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOUR COCK IN ME!"

Kyuubi panted crazily as she drove the toy in and out of her at breakneck speeds, and her feminine juices, first slowly trickling out harmlessly, were now gushing onto her pristine couch.

And she didn't care one bit.

"OH NARUTO YOU HUNG BASTARD! I'M GOING TO TOTURE YOU AND MAKE YOU BURST INSIDE ME!" Kyuubi moaned, drowning in the absolute pleasure she was receiving. Naruto had a brilliant idea of appealing to Kyuu's animalistic side, making all of her various toys smell like him.

And she loved it.

Her crimson hair stuck to her sweat coated back and forehead, very askew from its normally arrow straight formation. Her tongue hung out sloppily, and Kyuu drooled as she conjured up more and more erotic images of her Naruto fucking her body in a multitude of positions.

Her fox ears flattened against her head in pure shame as the subject of her fantasy appeared beside her.

"So _this_ is what your doing?"

She could practically hear the cockiness in the smile she knew Naruto was wearing, and it…it..

Turned her on so much!

Kyuubi blushed deeply as she slowly pulled the toy out of her, her face heating up as she noticed Naruto smirk at see her favorite toy.

It was an orange and blue dildo with Naruto's name on it.

"Na-Naruto," Kyuu began, "You don't say anything to _anyone_ about this. Okay?!"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course not Kyuu-chan."

He then stood up in front of her, and then sat across from her in a chair.

"Continue."

Kyuubi had never expected Naruto to be _that_ bold. "Excuse me?"

"Continue and I'll watch."

For some strange reason, Kyuubi didn't argue.

She blushed and looked away as she slowly pushed the toy back inside her. She looked into Naruto's cerulean orbs and suddenly everything got hotter. Her pussy stretched in advance to welcome the toy, her womb opening as she gasped his name.

"Hah.. Naruto.."

Kyuubi felt a spike in Naruto's horniness, and looked to see him pulling out his cock. It throbbed once, twice, and Kyuubi had a mini orgasm watching the magnificent meat.

"Naruto you know the rules between us. No sex," Kyuubi cautioned. Naruto nodded, and motioned for her to continue.

She started thrusting the toy, transfixed as Naruto stroked himself, matching her pace. "OH YES NARUTO," she moaned, "THIS IS SOO HOOOT!" Instinctively, she started thrusting the toy harder, her pussy splashing in satisfaction. Her hips bucked as Naruto did something unexpected and incredibly sexy.

"Kyuu…" he moaned.

The foxy vixen closed her eyes and thrust harder and faster, and hearing Naruto match her heated movements drove her WILD!

Her breasts bouncing as her hips began bucking rhythmically, Kyuu did something she never wanted Naruto to hear.

She yipped.

Time froze as she came to a complete, embarrassing halt, looking at Naruto to see his reaction.

His hips bucked.

 _Wait, so he LIKES that?_

Kyuu began fucking herself ruthlessly after seeing that, yipping and growling to her hearts content, throwing her dignity out the window. "AH! AH! YES! YES! NARUTO YES FUCK THIS SLUTTY PUUSSYY!" She was on all fours on the couch, using one of her tails to force the dildo deep inside her in pounding thrusts.

Vaguely, she heard Naruto move, and it barely registered that he was near her until he flipped her onto her back. "AH! Naruto, what are you-"

Her words melted into the sexiest, most sensational moan Naruto had ever heard. He was pressing his hard tip against her clit, and Kyuu latched herself to him, digging her nails into his impressive shoulders. She felt Naruto suck her nipple extremely hard, and squeezed the unviolated breast hard enough to leave a handprint.

The two lovers started grinding on each other, moaning their partner's name, a beautiful symphony of Kyuubi's moans, yips and gasps filling the air, the couch creaking a steady bassline to it all.

"Ngh, Kyuu.. I'm cumming!"

"YES NARUTO! CUM WITH ME! CUM ALL OVER MEEEE- AAAAHHH!"

Kyuu felt her eyes roll into her skull, her fluids showering the floor in a slick sheen, even curving upwards, arching onto Naruto's abs, her scream resonating in the room. She came harder and harder after rope upon rope of Naruto's hot, sticky seed laced her stomach, her nipples and breasts, even up to her face. She opened her mouth, letting her lover shove his cock in and giving her a drink like no other.

They detached themselves from each other, and Naruto watched as Kyuubi hungrily devoured his seed, licking it off her face and chest, shamelessly gulping it down. Kyuubi kissed him, then forced Naruto down between her legs, growling "Lick me clean, slave."

Naruto smirked. _So_ that's _her kink, huh?_

Naruto had noticed that all the Bijuu had a certain kink. Ichibi had a virgin fetish, Matatabi loved to be dominated, and Sanbi loved kissing and romance, surprisingly. And Kyuubi liked to torture and enslave. Absolute loyalty.

He wondered what the Yonbi would be like…

 **In Naruto's Apartment**

Roshi winked at the blonde beauty across the room from him, at bit disappointed at the disapproving "tch" the woman gave in response.

Sanbi walked into the kitchen were Ichibi and Matatabi stood. "Naruto better come home soon. This man is highly aggravating."

"Agreed," Matatabi purred. "He smells of alcohol and minimal showers."

Ichibi scowled. "I can't believe he tried to grab my ass! I mean, I get that it's irresistible, but still!"

Naruto walked into his home, greeting Roshi as he entered. He could sense Kyuubi's discomfort at Roshi's presence, and resolved to get this done as quickly as possible.

He had Roshi take off his shirt and show his seal, which was on his stomach, and Naruto let Kyuu do the usual overloading.

Then something strange happened.

The Yonbi was escaping so fast that the chakra was literally pouring from the seal the second it shattered, quickly transforming into a tall, well built crimson headed beauty, with a round face, and very, _very_ big breasts. Her hair was spiky, a lot like Madara's, and she looked extremely pissed.

"I'LL KILL YOU PERVERT!"

Naruto grabbed a hold of Yonbi's arm, noticing to heavy gauntlets on her forearms. Looks like she was a fan of punching things. And judging by how much force he was pulling against, she was good at it.

Roshi escaped, getting out of that madhouse as quickly as he could.

The Yonbi turned her gaze to Naruto, her brown eyes alight with the flames of unbridled fury. "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Before she could raise a finger, Ichibi had tackled the busty beauty in a crushing hug.

"YONBIIIII!"

Startled, the woman only blinked before hugging her sister back. She noticed Matatabi and Sanbi, both smiling in pure happiness. Ichibi then whispered in her ear, "Naruto saved you, just like he did the rest of us. I know you're angry he let Roshi go, but trust me, he can make up for it."

Yonbi looked at Naruto and scoffed. "He can't handle me! He looks like a virgin!" Ichibi laughed. "Trust me sis. That is a man!"

Yonbi then stood up, and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Oi, you! You let my target escape!" Naruto looked her dead in the eye. "I'm not about to let you kill someone in my own home."

"Well you're going to replace him then. Long story short I heard you were…adequate in bed. I want to see for myself!"

The Yonbi tossed Naruto over her shoulder and took him into the bedroom, dropping him on the bed. Naruto chuckled nervously. "Isn't think all a bit sudden?"

Yonbi laughed, removing her light armor and gauntlets. "Why waste time?"

And Naruto was astounded at her figure.

Around 5' 9", Yonbi was tall, and most of her body, like her legs and arms, was rock solid, unlike her sister's bodies which were soft all around. Her smooth hourglass shape was still present, however, and her hips were wide and welcoming. Her ass was high and voluptuous, but remarkably firm. Her bust was equal to a smaller version of Tsunade's but only slightly.

Yonbi was the very essence of a boxing beauty.

She tackled Naruto, ripping off his clothes in an instant. His cock was already hardening at her little strip show, and Yonbi had an idea. She shoved the flaccid cock inside her.

She felt every inch as Naruto grew inside of her, completely filling her and damn near splitting her in two! So Yonbi did the only sensible thing she could do.

She came.

"Ooohhh fuuuuck!" she moaned heavily, loving how Naruto grunted as her walls clamped down on him. She began riding the boy hard enough to rock the bed, loving how his eyes were glued to her jiggling melons. "So, Naruto," she panted with a predatory smile. "Tell me more about you! Come.. ooohhh… on, speak!"

Like always, Naruto rose to the challenge. "My.. name.. is.. Naruto… Uzumaki… and I like.. nghh.. ramen!" Yonbi laughed. "Ok that's enough! More fucking, less talking!" Naruto flipped them over and proceeded to drill the Yonbi's pussy senseless. "Yes! This is what I needed!" Yonbi screamed. "Fuck all my frustrations away Naruto! YES! YES! YES!"

Naruto went even faster at her encouragement, noticing Yonbi's kink instantly. Hardcore sex. He grabbed her throat, and fucked harder, feeling her moist pussy clench and excited gurgles and gasps escape her mouth. "Ah…Naruto!" she gasped. "Pound me like a whore until I pass out! Don't stop! Keep going until you BURST!" She clawed the mattress, feeling Naruto turn them sideways and licking the back of her neck. He squeezed both her breasts, and Yonbi squealed as milk nearly shot across the room!

"Mmm.. they're so full!" Naruto teased. "Someone needs a milking!"

Yonbi was too far gone to hear him. Her panting tongue, rosy face, and rolling eyes were proof of that. She screamed as Naruto forced her tit into her mouth and squeezed, making her gulp down her own milk as he used the other like a squirt pistol. The floor was coated in the creamy liquid, and it gushed from Yonbi's mouth as she was pounded to the extreme.

Naruto began drinking from her breast, taking it from Yonbi's mouth, who then got her voice back. What she said next made Naruto go even harder!

"OOOHH DAADDYYY! CUMMING! CUMMING! CUMMING! CUUUMMIIING!"

They came together, Yonbi indeed passing out as she was filled with piping hot cum, Naruto smacking her ass hard enough to leave marks on her cream colored skin. "Oh daddy, I love you!" she yelled before passing out into oblivion.

Naruto observed her sprawled form and did what he liked to do after all his passion filled sessions with his lovely ladies, curling up protectively to her.

 _Four down,_ he thought. _Oh Kyuu-chan._

 _I can't wait until you're mine_.

 **AN: HIIII GUUUUYYYYS! SO DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT BS LIFE THREW AT ME THAT MADE YOU GUYS WAIT. MY UNCLE RECENTLY GOT DIAGNOSED WITH LUNG CANCER, I STARTED A NEW JOB, AND GOT INTO COLLEGE. ALSO, I HAD A MILD ONS "OVERACTIVE NERVOUS SYNDROME" ATTACK AT WORK, AND MY HEART STARTING ACTING UP. I'M OK NOW! DON'T WORRY! SKRILLIO IS BACK WITH MORE OF THAT LEMONY GOODNESS! ALSO I RECENTLY STARTED DATING THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS, SO WE'VE BEEN… BUSY. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR STAYING FAITHFUL TO THE BIJUU TAMER! I LOVE ALL MY OLD AND NEW READERS, SO STAY TUNED! SKRILL OUT!**


	8. Gobi

**AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! LIFE KICKED ME DEAD IN THE BALLS ONCE AGAIN! MORE INFO BELOW!**

Chapter 8: Gobi

 _Yawn…_

Naruto stretched out in his bed as the morning sun greeted him. The drain of the past few weeks with the four gorgeous women in his household was _really_ taking its toll on the blonde. Ichibi had insisted on a "group bonding" exercise that was pretty much a glorified night of strange, intricate positions, a steadily increasing flow of alcohol, and an orgy.

Kyuubi was a bit sore about being left out, but a few "gifts" from Naruto had calmed the raging fox.

The blonde boy tiptoed out of his bedroom, careful not to wake his sleeping companions, lest he be under attack once more by the needy vixens. Nearly tripping over Yonbi, who somehow ended up sprawled out on the floor, he made his way to the bathroom and showered.

As soon as the door clicked shut softly, Ichibi smirked. Last night was great but…

A girl has needs.

She crept into the bathroom, and slowly walked up to shower. She could imagine Naruto with warm water tracing beautiful lines down his toned back and abs…

She threw open the curtain and tackled him… and the shadow clone popped.

"Fuck!" she hissed. "Clever bastard.."

 _Where is he?_

… **.**

Naruto ran through Iwa, sprinted really, having arrived there long before any of his newly acquired comrades could wake up. Kyuubi had sent him a rather urgent telepathic message, along with a boost of chakra strong enough to give Naruto a headache.

" _NARUTO GET TO IWA NOW!"_

"Wait, why do I need to-"

" _NO QUESTIONS!"_

Then a rather strong flare of chakra pretty much fried his mind. So, he did as asked (demanded) and made his way to Iwa.

He had no idea he'd be in his current situation.

Naruto dodged a barrage of kunai from his opponent, their edges glinting maliciously in the morning sun. He scowled. He liked Han. He really did. But he wanted to fight for the Gobi and-

"IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY FOR THIS!" Naruto yelled, deflecting more projectiles. "REMIND ME WHY WE ARE DOING THIS AGAIN?"

Han stood in front of him, about 3 yards away. As usual, he remained silent. Naruto squinted and could see the Iwa-nin's shoulders shaking slightly.

 _He's_ _laughing…_

Han had lightened up a lot after the war, but his roots in discipline and honor were still heavily present. He believed Naruto should fight for what he searched for, after all, he may be the son of a Hokage, but that wasn't an excuse for handouts in Han's book.

Quite honestly, nothing was.

Naruto quickly formed a Rasengan, seeing the distance between them as an advantage. He lunged for the Iwa Jinchurikki, trying to get just one clean shot on him. As long as he was holding back from Han, his opponent had the advantage in speed and reflexes, honed from years of extreme training. But Han's power was a candle to Naruto's blazing wildfire. One or two hard hits from the Konoha shinobi would definitely put Han down.

But Han knew that, of course.

He focused most of his energy on dodging, knowing the fiery spirit within Naruto would ignite, causing him to become frustrated and start putting up a deadly offense. Han was quick to turn the fight into a battle of wills, quickly turning the tide in his favor.

It would have gone exactly to plan, had Kyuubi not interjected as she did.

" _Naruto_?"

"Yeah?"

" _You_ DO _realize what's happening here, correct_?"

"Han is being a dick, yeah."

" _Well, yes, but I mean in_ COMBAT _terms. He's wearing down your patience."_

"Well it's _definitely_ working!"

" _Just calm down! How about this? Let Han come to you for a change."_

"How?"

" _Try something. Anything really. And if you win, let's just say I have a surprise that I've been working on for you, ok?"_

"Um, alright."

Naruto stopped attacking. Han noticed this and observed the blonde ninja. He had been having an honest laugh pulling Naruto's leg, but now it seemed like he'd finally gotten serious. Han watched the boy close his eyes and concentrate, and Han rushed him. Naruto grabbed his arm and ducked under it, placing his hand on Han's back. By an absolute miracle, Han's seal reacted, and Kyuubi hastily overloaded it.

A few seconds later, a woman a little shorter than Sanbi appeared. Long, silky white hair was draped down her back, with a bit of a curl once it reached the halfway point. Her soft, pliant E cup breasts were astounding, and her hips were just the right width. Her lips were plump, and a vibrant red, and her eyes were teal, contrasting deeply to the crimson mascara that surrounded them. Her faced flushed at the realization that she was naked, and in a flash, she was dressed in a flattering kimono, white with a gorgeous red trim, and sported red cherry blossoms in its design.

Naruto picked his chin up with a considerable amount of effort. This proved his theory correct.

All the Bijuu were _babes._

"Hey, you must be the Gobi! I'm Naruto."

The woman jumped as he spoke, her blush deepening considerably. She hugged herself, her arms pushing up her massive boobs.

" _Naruto, you're drooling."_

Naruto snapped out of his trance as Kyuubi mentally berated him for staring. Naruto was getting _serious_ MILF vibes from the Gobi. He could see her in a simple, probably cream-colored sweater in the winter, one of those form hugging turtleneck ones-

"Ohhhh Kamiii.."

This was going to be a LONG trip back to Konoha…

TBT…..TBT

"Ah… this is good stuff!" a drunk Ichibi slurred. "Who knew you had a nose for sake, Naru-kun?"

"Nyahruto- samaaaa.." Matatabi purred. Apparently two glasses of sake put the monster cat into play mode. She was currently batting at his arm for his attention. Sanbi had stumbled off into another room, and Yonbi was somehow asleep…

On the roof.

Naruto rubbed his temples. "So," he mumbled. "Sake and tailed beasts _absolutely do not_ go together." He detached Matatabi from his arm, and, needing peace from the rowdy bunch, Naruto decided to go for a walk.

He ended up in the woods surrounding Konoha, after being pursued by a very drunk and evidently horny Yonbi, who'd spotted him from her roof perch. Naruto inhaled the welcoming scent of the trees. It was dark, being that it was the dead of night, but the smell was soft and pleasant. It beckoned him, kind of, to a peaceful, soft running creek, and he sat at its edge, enjoying the tranquility that ensued.

"U-Uzumaki-san?"

A soft voice called, and Naruto looked into the eyes of Gobi, the teal gems seeming to shine in the moonlight. She was undeniably close, and she smelled like the forest itself. It was oddly calming.

"Oh, hi Go-chan," Naruto greeted. "What are you doing way out here?"

Gobi blushed. His face was _so_ handsome. She'd overheard the ladies' steamy conversations about the blonde, but Gobi was nowhere near as sexually active as her sisters. Truth be told, she was an extreme romantic. It was the little things that attracted her to men. Such things as the cute little whiskers on Naruto's face, or the way his eyes brightened when he laughed. It was all so addicting.

"I- I was looking for you…"

Naruto blushed as the sound of her voice. It wasn't as dominating or aggressive as the rest of her sisters. It wasn't sexy, it wasn't shamelessly alluring at all. It was soft and kind, like a mother speaking with her child. She sat next to the blonde, and he rested his head on her shoulder, due to their slight height difference.

"Are you really okay with all of this?" she asked, startling Naruto. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Seeing so many women. Actually freeing Kyuubi. I'm surprised you bear no hostility toward her for the past," Gobi replied.

"It wasn't her fault," Naruto said sincerely. "And it was never my goal to see your sisters romantically. It just kinda… happened." He snuggled closer to the woman. She had a warm, inviting aura to her that Naruto couldn't resist. Gobi froze as her face went red, feeling Naruto's spiky hair brush her cheek, and all of a sudden her world was on fire, it seemed. She slowly lowered his head to her lap, and smiled at the cute little purr Naruto emitted in response.

Soon, Naruto was asleep.

Gobi held him as he rested and studied his figure. He was a very well-built specimen, with string shoulders and obviously toned arms and chest. She stopped at his waistline as something caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she noticed something stiff in Naruto's trousers.

 _Is that… his…?_

Gobi's embarrassment flew through the roof. _I'll just adjust it,_ she thought to herself. _It looks uncomfortable._

She reached out shakily, and very, very slowly, touched it.

She jumped as it throbbed In response, a testament of its current sensitivity. Reaching out slowly once more, she was able to wrap her hand around it.

"Mhmmm, Go-chan.." Naruto moaned in his sleep. Gobi's heart was pounding. She could not believe she was actually holding Naruto's…. thing! It was so big! And hard! And so thick..

She started subconsciously stroking the massive rod of meat.

"Go-chaaaan…," Naruto groaned, "More…"

Her face must have been crimson by now. She stroked harder, but realized Naruto wasn't feeling it all; his pants were in the way. Reluctantly she pulled them down, screaming at herself internally for what she was doing. But she ultimately continued.

Her feminine hand met rock hard, veiny flesh, slightly sticky from the precum leaking from its tip. She stroked harder, spurred on by Naruto moaning her name.

 _Me! He's thinking of me!_

Her body grew hotter at the realization that Naruto was fantasizing about her. She rewarded him with faster strokes, and soon her breathing was as labored as Naruto's, and she found herself moaning along with him.

"Go-chan.."

"Hah…ah…Na-Naruto.."

She felt the big member tense up and release a huge load of sticky white seed onto her. She even felt it hit her face and chest. It made her spine tingle, and her nipples were as stiff as Naruto's cock. Her nether regions were on FIRE, and she needed to release. And soon. Carefully, she laid Naruto of the grass, and undressed. Her back was to him as she did, so when he awoke, Naruto got a breathtaking view of her perfect peach-shaped ass.

"Go-chan?"

An audible "eep!" was heard as the woman completely froze, feeling Naruto's gaze upon her. She whipped around, hurriedly explaining herself.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, i-it's not what y-you think! I was simply… about to bathe in the c-creek!"

Naruto laughed as he stood an approached her. "Well, now I know one thing about you," he quipped.

Gobi melted at his closeness to her naked form. "And w-what's that?"

"You're a terrible liar."

His lips met hers in a beautiful union of passion, and Gobi soon submitted, licking and sucking her lover's ravenous tongue. _He's kissing me! WE'RE KISSING! I don't know if I can take this!_ Her mind was in pieces. Wonderful, ecstasy-filled pieces. The kiss stopped, and the fireworks were over it seemed. Gobi opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her breasts. Once the realization hit her, she covered them in shame.

"N-no! Don't look it's embarrassing!"

Naruto was stunned.

 _Her nipples.. are inverted?_

He saw Gobi refusing to meet his eyes, and he grabbed her chin and slowly made her face him.

"I'm sorry if I made you self-conscious," he said softly. "They are so beautiful Go."

Her heart skipped a beat.

He pulled her arms away from her massive mounds and began sucking and teasing them. Naruto watched in awe as the pink, rosy nubs slowly revealed themselves to him. He bit down on one gently, and the effect was instantaneous.

Gobi arched her back, moaning louder than Naruto had thought possible, and grabbed his member. The more he toyed with her, the lewder she became, and the harder she jerked him off. Naruto pinned her to a nearby tree, lifting her leg in preparation to give her a relentless pounding.

"Wait."

The word was spoken softly, but Naruto heard it and stopped. "What is it, Go-chan?"

"Be gentle. And look me in the eyes. I- I would like that."

Naruto nodded. Staring into her brilliant eyes, it was two oceans meeting, one a cool cerulean color, with a strong, dominant current, clashing into teal colored warm Caribbean waters. He entered her slowly and as a bonus, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"My Go-chan.."

Gobi felt her walls constrict around Naruto, her loud moan echoing off the trees. Gobi had experienced an earth-shattering orgasm, and it made her fall completely for the blonde. As he pumped his shaft in and out of her she consistently made her feelings known.

"AH! NARUTO! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU NARUTOOO!"

Naruto was enthralled by her. The way her hips shook as he hit her favorite spots, and he loved it when she threw her head back when he hit her womb. Her eyes rolled beautifully as she came on his hard, stiff rod, and they both loved it.

Quickly, they switched positions to doggystyle, Gobi cutely looking back into her partner's eyes as he drilled into her. "OOOH GIVE It TO ME! HAH! HAH! HAH! I'M…. YOURS! ALL YOURS!" Naruto's dominant side was having a field day with Gobi. He spanked her, pulled her hair, and even marked her with several love bites, and she endured it all.

"Go-chann.. I'm gonna…"

"INSIDE ME! INSIDE!"

Naruto blew the biggest load he'd had to date. Gobi felt her walls expand from the overload of cum, and she loved feeling so warm and full. Naruto pulled out, and Gobi glomped him, quickly cleaning him up. "This was all so sudden," she observed with a small laugh. "I don't regret it," Naruto chuckled, pulling her closer to him on the soft grass, having turned their clothes into makeshift mats. They snuggled into each other, happily content. "Oh, and Go-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

 **AN: So, guys. Serious time. I'm terribly sorry for the time I've been away. My girlfriend left me a month into college, and my depression worsened to the point of thoughts of suicide. Three days later, my childhood friend died from a drunk driving accident. My friend from my home state (NJ) was shot to death a week later. I fell behind in all my classes, and I'm still failing two of them at least. I lost not only my will to write, but my will to live. I am still struggling with these issues, but I felt like finally finishing off the Gobi (I've been working on it since September), and come back to you guys. Once again, I am so sorry. I hope you guys will understand. But for now, I'm back. Tadaima, my dear readers. I won't be leaving anytime soon :). Skrill out.**


	9. please read please?

**Hey guys. Skrill here. So, I have to apologize for the wait. I've been dealing with a lot in life, as a lot of you may know, and these past couple years have been anything but kind to me. I have been through the grinder, but hey, I'm still here. A lot of you are probably REEEALLY upset with me, not that I blame you. But here's the deal. I'm officially returning today. On top of that, with 3 new fics! The Fairy Tail fic I lost back in 2018 is back on, and I've collabed with a dear friend of mine, who has graced me with a wonderful, oh so beautiful idea for a fic, and is my unofficial beta reader, Sakysylvie. She's like a sister to me and I was honestly surprised she came up with such a…. *ahem* creative idea. That fic is a surprise for you guys** **. The next is a Fem Sasuke work. The pairing is probably obvious (x Naruto) because I absolutely love how adorable those two can be. AS FOR WHAT IS IN PROGRESS TODAY. You guys know, my depraved otaku side will probably continue writing The Bijuu Tamer until I take my last breath lol so don't worry. I will NEVER Abandon a story. That's my nindo. For all my Simple Jobs fans, the same for you as well. Revy and Rock were the very first couple I've ever shipped, and the first fanfic I wrote as well. (Some of those chapters are adapted from the handwritten version I had, I think 5, 6, and 7) I am working on The Rokubi (TBT) and Chapter 10 of Simple Jobs…. Let's say things are heating up, sexually and non-sexually. I am back this time, and I cherish and love you all for the continued support and the pestering for new chapters. You guys probably had no idea, but I am honored to call you guys my readers, and I will continue my fics till the end. SKRILL OUT!**


	10. Tsunade and Rokubi

Chapter 9

"Tsunade and Rokubi"

Ichibi flopped onto the bed, utterly exhausted. "Wow, Naru-kun," she sighed "You never lose your edge, do you?"

She had just went through six beautiful, _absolutely breathtaking_ rounds of intimacy with the blonde male, said male laying down beside her, a little less exhausted. He smiled, the famous Uzumaki stamina coming back to play. "Thanks, Ichi-hime," he replied. "I try."

Ichibi blushed at the new honorific. Naruto had noticed he used "chan" with most females he encountered, so, as a way to make his newfound girlfriends feel special, he addressed them with specific honorifics.

Ichibi was his "hime", or princess, and loved the many surprise gifts and shiny things that came with it.

Matatabi, during her "quality time" with Naruto was his "dorei", or slave, which she _thoroughly_ enjoyed.

Sanbi was his "hogo", short for "hogosha", his guardian.

Yonbi was his "nee-san". That one was unabashedly forced into him.

Gobi was his "kaa-san", which started as a practical joke by her sisters aimed at her motherly attitude. It stuck pretty quickly.

And Kyuubi was his "ohi". His queen.

She kissed him for hours after that confession. Even when he begged to be let up, thrashing from near suffocation.

Jarred from his thoughts by a whimpering Matatabi, who was unashamedly licking his arm for attention, he blushed as he made eye contact with her. Ichibi had insisted on him really pushing Matatabi's submissive kink to the limit, and the results were…

Very, _VERY,_ erotic.

She was currently chained to the wall across from the bed, numerous welts and marks adorning her nude form. There were love bites everywhere, and he could see clearly the red handprints he'd left in numerous places. The black collar she wore had "Mata" embroidered on it in a bright blue, and jingled due to the bell attached to it. But her face, that face of pure utter _excitement_ she wore made Naruto want to do it all over again. Ten fold.

"Nyahruto-samaa," she purred. "Please, can I lay with you…?"

Naruto smiled and performed two hand seals, and the chain detached, Matatabi slowly crawling into the bed beside him. She reeked of sweat, and she shuddered at his every touch, purring as she latched onto the blonde fiercely. "Nyahruto-sama…"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Naruto looked at his clock. "7:30?" he mumbled. "Who the hell is here _this_ early?" He slid Matatabi off of him, quickly throwing on a simple T-shirt and boxers, and trudged to his front door.

"Sakura?"

He realized he hadn't seen anyone besides the Bijuu for a few days now, the sight of a fellow human somewhat caught him by surprise.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his shocked expression. "Yes, it's me idiot. Tsunade wants to see you. And just a warning- she is NOT happy."

TBT…..TBT

Irate was a better way to put it. As soon as he entered a room curiously free from Anbu, the killing intent nearly crushed him! Naruto audibly gulped, locking eyes with the busty Kage. "You wanted to see me, Baa-chan?"

"Sit." That was _not_ good.

Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had a VERY long list of questions for her surrogate grandson, ones that infuriated her to ask. The blonde ball of energy obviously had NO idea the problems he'd been causing, or the, Tsunade gulped, _paperwork_ that was sure to come!

"Naruto, there's been quite an upset among the villages, one that you are undoubtedly the center of," Tsunade said, trying to keep things simple. "You've released 5 tailed beasts, without letting ANYONE know of your plans with them, and you've TREMENDOUSLY upset the political power scale across the nations."

Naruto noticed the pitch of her voice wavering. At least she was TRYING to stay under contr-

An Anbu with a hawk mask appeared, whispered something in the Hokage's ear, and quickly disappeared.

Which was a very wise choice.

"OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Tsunade roared, slamming her fist on the desk, cracking it to hell. "NOW WE HAVE ANOTHER ONE! NARUTO I SWEAR TO KAMI AND EVERYTHING DIVINE AND HOLY I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SERVING SPOON!"

Naruto shrank back in an immeasurable amount of fear. "Baa-chan I promise I can explain!"

"MAKE IT FAST, BRAT!"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm kind of… dating the Nine Tails. Her name is Kyuubi."

"…YOU'RE WHAAT?!"

*CRACK*

Well, there went the desk.

"Wait, Baa-chan! Listen! The Kyuubi is female, and she's not really a fox..entirely. I need to unseal her in order to _actually_ date her but I'm releasing all her sisters and I take care of them! They're very peaceful and they don't hurt anyone! Trust me!" Naruto pleaded dearly.

Tsunade blinked at the boy. "Shizune?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Get me a drink."

TBT….TBT

Naruto walked in terrified silence. Tsunade was with him, and so were Shizune and TonTon. Naruto had somehow convinced the Hokage to witness the Bijuu in their apparently tranquility, so they'd agreed to see if the tailed beasts were actually being hospitable. Naruto knocked and Tsunade was taken by surprise as he was all but snatched inside.

The three visitors followed him inside and were shocked to see two tall, gorgeous women…hugging him?

Ichibi and Yonbi were basically suffocating the poor boy.

"Ichi-hime…Yon-nee.. we have company…" Naruto groaned, from pleasure or lack of air, that was undecided.

The two women finally noticed the human females in the room. Ichibi watched then warily, and Yonbi glared at the busty blonde.

"A Senju. Tsunade Senju, no less," the redhead said, stepping forward. "I hope you don't plan on following Hashirama's footsteps, do you?" Tsunade bristled at the obvious challenge. "Female or not, you're still a Bijuu. Don't think for second to step out of line, or my ancestors will be the least of your worries."

The two were locked in a staring contest, glaring at each other as the killing intent in the room rose to dangerous levels.

That is, until Yonbi burst out in laughter. "Haha, point taken, Top-Heavy! I don't plan on leveling your village anyway."

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead. "Top heavy?" she spat through gritted teeth.

 _You're not far behind, Yon-nee,_ Naruto thought.

Gobi poked her head around the corner and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Visitors! And the Hokage no less!" Rushing from the kitchen, adorably brushing flour off of the cute red apron she wore, she bowed before the Hokage nervously. "Where are my manners? Welcome to our home!" She stood and smiled warmly at the newcomers. "My name is Gobi." Tsunade eyed the flour smudged on Gobi's face and held back her laughter. "Tsunade Senju. It's a pleasure."

"AH! MY PASTRIES!" Gobi dashed back into the kitchen, and a delicious smell permeated the building.

Then, a very strong killing intent shocked everyone. Naruto recognized it. _Sanbi.._

"Naruto, who are they?" the warrior demoness questioned sharply.

"S-Sanbi this is Tsunade, she's the Hokage."

Tsunade locked eyes with the tall woman. They both practically radiated pride and strength, and both refused to concede to the other.

"Tsunade, hmm?"

"Sanbi, the three tailed beast. And it's Hokage to you."

"I'm more experienced and powerful than anything you mortals could fathom. I will refer to you and your kind as I deem fit."

"And I'm not someone to play around with. We'll see how you _refer_ to me when you're sealed up in Hokage Mountain."

Sanbi folded her arms and glared. "She passes, but don't think for a second I trust you."

Sanbi then stormed off, Naruto knowing he would have to fix that later.

"So, Baa-chan, do you see now, they're not hurting anybody."

Tsunade looked at the blonde boy and sighed. "Alright brat, I've seen enough. Come with me. There's something I need to do."

TBT….TBT

"Wow…" Naruto breathed. "Dad really had a nice place." Tsunade had bestowed upon Naruto Namikaze Estate, which the Bijuu were all too happy about. They each actually had their own rooms, each complete with a bathroom too. It was practically an oasis, with a large, gorgeous garden out back that would make Ino faint.

And on top of everything, Tsunade had told him that the Rokubi's Jinchurikii had come to Konoha to release his tailed beast. In exchange for the secret to paperwork as Hokage, which pissed Tsunade off at how simple it was.

So now Utakata of Kiri was a guest in Naruto's new home. The calm ninja of peace was quite thoroughly enjoying the tranquility of Naruto's home, sighing in content.

"Ahh, Naruto, Protector of the Leaf, Savior of the Shinobi World, and Child of Prophecy," Utakata smiled. "You've earned quite the name for yourself, my fellow container." Naruto sat down beside the man who looked as if he could pass as an Uchiha. "It's no big deal," Naruto said sheepishly. "And I had lots of help. Saving the Shinobi world isn't exactly a one-person job."

Utakata shrugged. "Even so, the title is bestowed upon you, and is proof others recognize your efforts. Speaking of which.."

He gestured to the five women eagerly watching them. "I'm sure you won't mind Rokubi staying here?"

Naruto sensed an almost… fatherly attitude coming from the Kiri-nin. "Of course not," Naruto assured. "She'll be treated as family."

Utakata nodded. "Good."

Utakata showed his seal, which was on the right side of his chest. It was small, but Naruto could feel that it held up extremely well. Kyuubi shattered the seal, and slowly the light purple blob of chakra emerged. As she took form, Naruto noted she was shorter, about 5'3". He saw Utakata had disappeared. And he'd left a note.

 _I'm sorry._

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Sorry? What for?" He then felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned directly into a slinging slap to the face. "Ouch! Hey! What the hell?" Rokubi was then nose to nose with him, onyx black eyes contrasting with lavender hair.

Naruto was… surprised. Normally he felt large, squishy pillows when he was this close to a bijuu…. Wait a second…

Naruto gazed down. So she wasn't _flat_ , so that was good. She just didn't want to touch him. Why was she shaking? And why did she look so…pissed? And she was on her tiptoes to get in his face. Dressed in a weird emo-esque shirt and black ripped jeans…. _Oh shit_.

Teenager.

Which wasn't bad, Naruto was only 19 himself. But it seemed like Rokubi was a different kind of teenager. The type that is every parent's worst nightmare.

"HEY! DOOFUS! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Rokubi shouted, getting Naruto's attention. "That's better. Answer my question, dick. Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I just released you and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Can it asswipe. What do you want?"

"I just need your help when the time comes to free Kyuubi."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you sleep and eat here for free."

Rokubi pondered a bit, and a wide smirk grew on her face. "So.. I don't sense any malicious intent coming from you. Which means you _aren't_ in it for power…." She trailed off as the smirk grew into a wicked smile.

"You wanna bang Kyuu, don't you?"

The blush on Naruto's face was her answer.

"OH HO HO!" Rokubi teased, "You're a bold one! But… I'm not so sure you have what it takes to bag Kyuubi."

She began walking around the blonde in circles, eyeing him up and down. "And, as it stands, I'm gonna need more that just "free bed and food" as an incentive to help."

"Meaning?" Naruto prodded warily noting how the busty "teen" licked her lips ravenously. He noted her breasts were D- cups, and the way those jeans hugged her ass was phenomenal.

"I wanna get laid, and you're gonna be the one to do it."

She smirked at him. "Don't worry hotshot I'm legal! Or are you just too scared?"

Naruto scowled. She was really testing his masculinity. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, admiring her cute, even if it was smirking at him, face. "Don't push me Roku-chan."

"And what-if-I-do?" she teased, punctuating the sentence by poking his nose. "What're _you_ gonna do to me, Na-ru-to?"

That was the last straw.

His lips crashed into Rokubi's, the feisty female quickly responding, not to be outdone by her male partner. His tongue did battle with hers, Naruto's more powerful appendage slowly dominating the fight. Rokubi felt herself get pushed back slightly as the hands on her waist tightened their grip and Naruto put more force into the lip lock.

The two separated, Rokubi dropping down a bit due to their height difference.

However, the hungry look in her eyes didn't flicker one bit.

"Oh it's _on_ now, big man!"

She pushed him onto the couch, straddling him with little effort, and once again kissing the blonde. It became wet and sloppy as Rokubi got more intense, licking and sucking her lover's lips and face, not that Naruto was complaining. Naruto was shocked as the Rokubi stripped off her shirt, revealing her, as speculated, D-cups, although they were a lot more perky than Naruto imagined. He immediately grabbed them, forcing a moan out of his partner.

"Oooh fuck yes…"

Naruto couldn't understand why her dirty language turned him on so much. "Such a bad girl," he whispered. This did not go unnoticed by Rokubi, who blushed slightly. "Oh you're not all sunshine and rainbows either hot stuff," she teased, grinding on him. She slowly unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, letting his impressive member spring free.

"Oh, you're a big boy, hmm? That's good," Rokubi smirked, wrapping both hands around his shaft. "That's…so…good." She began pumping his length, slightly twisting her wrists as well to give Naruto one hell of a handjob. He grimaced at the feeling; Rokubi was not exactly being gentle. "Ugh….." he moaned. "That feels so good…"

"That's it..," Rokubi moaned. "Take it baby… I know it feels _soo_ good." She slowly lowered her mouth onto the throbbing cock, moaning deeply as it pushed past her lips. She swirled her elegant pink tongue around it, enjoying the way it twitched as she encountered the numerous veins that were hypersensitive.

Naruto gripped Rokubi's bobbing head, starting to thrust his hips. "Mmmm… Roku-chaan… I'm so close… CUMMING!"

Then all of a sudden, the sensation stopped. Naruto blinked in confusion, scowling down at his smirking lover. "What the hell?"

Rokubi giggled. "Awww does poor wittle Nawuto have blue balls?" she pouted. "That's too bad." She took of her jeans and settled his member at her entrance. "If you want to cum, you need to _earn_ it." She slid onto him, slowly, until remarkably, Naruto felt resistance. Now it was his turn to smirk. "Big talk from a virgin." Rokubi rolled her eyes and pushed past her barrier like it was nothing.

"Big talk from a guy who lost his virginity to my sister."

Okay, ouch. Wait how did she know that?!

Well it didn't matter now, because she was riding the blonde for everything he had. "Oh…oh.. OH FUCK YEAH!" she moaned. "I love shoving this huge, _thick cock_ in me! Sweet Kami Naruto you fill me up to the brim!" Naruto grit his teeth. Kami that was some good dirty talk. So Naruto responded in kind.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" he goaded. "Feels so hard in you right? So nice and hard.." Rokubi felt her maidenhood constrict, and a deep blush arose. "Mhmm," she replied. "It's so hard in me… I want it… I want more _sooo baaad_!" She rode him harder, panting from the effort. Her tongue hung out, drooling lazily onto her partner.

"Look at you, riding this cock like the slut you are," Naruto said, hoping for the best. "Can't help yourself, hmm?"

Rokubi went faster, throwing her hear back and moaning wildly. "Yes DADDY I'M YOUR SLUT!" she screamed as Naruto gripped her ass. "GIVE ME YOUR WONDERFUL COCK! MORE! MORE! MORE!" She felt her core release, coating its occupant in a wonderful torrent of fluids.

"Ngh.. I'm cumming, Rokubi! Take it all!"

"AHH YES DADDY GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING CUM AAAAHHH!"

Naruto flooded into the sexy woman, the sheer volume of his seed gushing out from their interlocked sexes. Rokubi collapsed on top of him, breathing erratically, covered in sweat.

"Holy shit, blondie," she panted. "That was.. amazing." Naruto kissed her forehead, enjoying the way she cuddled into him. "Thanks," he laughed. "That was… hot." She smiled at him, snuggling into his chest. "Oh don't worry hotshot, cause once I recover.."

"We're DEFINITELY going for round two."

 **AN: ANNNNND BOOM! THERE WE HAVE IT! MY OFFICIAL RETURN! I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED ON MAKING ROKUBI THE SHY, CUTE GIRL, BUT GOBI TOOK THAT SPOT, AND DAMN DOES SHE FILL IT WELL. SO I WENT POLAR OPPOSITE OF GOBI. A REBELLIOUS, RAMBUNCTIOUS TEEN WITH A… colorful…VOCABULARY! TELL ME HOW I DID. FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW! SKRILL OUT!**

 **P.S. Oh, and PhotonBlade2000. Is this enough action for ya? ;)**


	11. really important news

**FIRSTLY, THIS IS GOING ON ALL MY STORIES**

 **HELLO TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS. FOR MY BIJUU TAMER READERS, NANABI IS IN PRODUCTION! I JUST LOST MY GREAT UNCLE, AND ITS TAKEN SOME TIME FOR ME TO ORGANIZE SOMETHING FOR NANABI, AND HOW I WANT TH HE STORY TO PROGRESS. FOR SIMPLE JOBS FANS, YOU WILL GET THE CREW'S FIRST HEAVY MISSION WITH AVA. LOTS OF PLOT. I WILL ALSO BE UPDATING SUMMON SUCCESSFUL,** _ **MAYBE**_ **MORE THAN FRIENDS, IDK. BUT DEFINITELY URGES TOO. THE FAIRY TAIL ONE IS STILL IN PLANNING AND THE WORLS, AS IM IRONING OUT DEATS. IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT THOUGH! YES I DO PROCRASTINATE JUST LIKE PROBABLY MOST OF YOU, BUT MY LIFE IS A MESS, SO PLEASE, BEAR WITH THE WAIT SOMETIMES. THINGS HAPPEN.**

 **AS FOR ANOTHER THING, I'VE SET UP A P.A.T.R.E.O.N! IF YOU WOULD LIKE, PLEASE JOIN IT. IT'S A WAY TO HELP ME WITH A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON, WHICH WILL HELP ME GET MORE CHAPTERS TO YOU GUYS, SOONER. ALSO, THERE'S LOTS OF COOL THINGS YOU CAN GET BY JOINING. BUT AS FOR UPDATES, BIJUU TAMER WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! I PROMISE! SKRILL OUT.**

 **P.S. PROBABLY URGES TOO.**


	12. Nanabi

**AN: HELLO MY FELLOW DEGENERATES! (Term of endearment, here). YOU HAVE ASKED! I HAVE LISTENED! I HAVE HAD A FUUUUCK TON OF SHIT HAPPEN, BUT HERE WE ARE. THE 7** **th** **TAILED BEAST NANABI! HAJIME!**

Chapter 7

Nanabi

Naruto swallowed heavily. This was a serious problem. More serious than if Pain had Madara gender-swapped, had a child, then had Zetsu train said child, and said child worshipped Kaguya and had an Izanagi, but with Byakugan eyes mixed in, with an extra Rinnegan. Oh, with the moral compass of Hidan, Kakuzu's greed, and the corruption level alike that of one Danzo Shimura. (God that's one fucked up child XD).

Tailed beats hated ramen.

"I mean, it's not _bad_ ," Ichibi said, noticing Naruto's dilemma. She personally was a fruit person, herself. Matatabi rubbed her master's shoulders, purring in his ear. "I prefer light meats and fish, Naruto-sama. But I will eat it with you if it so pleases you." Sanbi chuckled at the normally chipper Naruto being so crestfallen over something so trivial. Yonbi was a nut girl, "both kinds", as she so proudly declared. Gobi had a sweet tooth. And Rokubi ate like Choji. Chips and soda. It was a miracle she stayed so thin. Speak of the devil, she appeared from the rear of the house with a soda in hand, plucking the back of Naruto's head as she passed. "C'mon hotshot, lighten the fuck up," she teased, "You get your dick sucked by six fuckin' babes and you're upset over food?"

"Speaking of which," Ichibi said with a hungry glint in her eyes. "I have a surprise for you Naruto."

All the Bijuu sighed, face palming. All of Ichibi's surprises either involved sex, alcohol, or a healthy mix of both. They _DID NOT_ want a repeat of last Friday. Naruto, ever the curious knucklehead, snapped to attention. "What is it Ichibi?" To the shock of everyone, Ichibi replied, "I know where Nanabi is." Naruto's face lit up. "Really? Where is she?" Ichibi revealed the details, and soon Naruto barreled out of the door and was whisking through the Land of Fire. Yonbi stood beside Ichibi as they watched Naruto leave, giving her sister a knowing look.

"You know, she's gonna kill the blondie if he tries anything, right Ichi?"

"Naruto isn't going to try anything, he's too much of a gentleman."

"Aren't you forgetting something? Nanabi is a beetle. It's the beginning of May."

"So?"

"Mating season, you bimbo! You know with the whole weird courtship thing? And if she doesn't deem him worthy, what happens?"

"…oh, that. Maybe I should go after him." 

"Yeah, maybe you should."

 **TBT…..TBT**

Naruto scanned the forest. According to Ichibi, after the war, Nanabi and her Jinchurikki, F󠇑ū, had decided to remain unaligned with any village, preferring to see the sights of the Five Elemental Nations, and travel the world. They lived in the forests, to see the natural beauty of the world, and Naruto had intercepted them in the midst of their travels. The trees themselves seemed to bend at the will of the Seven Tails, as Fū happily strode among them, humming a soft tune as she went. The spring in her step was infectious, and Naruto found himself smiling at the other jinchurikki's presence. "Oi, hey Fū!" Naruto shouted merrily, waving at the green haired woman.

"Oh hey, Naruto!" she greeted back, all but sprinting to him. "How goes it?" She smiled brightly, causing Naruto to smile as well. "I heard you've been causing an upset these days. What exactly have you been up to?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "I may or may not be safely releasing tailed beasts."

At once, he fell victim to a bone crushing hug.

"YOU CAN RELEASE NANABI?" Fū shouted, Naruto surprised at the decibel she could reach; it made his ears ring. Her eyes were shining with hope however, so the ringing was worth it. "Yeah, I can!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. "But, only if you both agree with it."

" _Let me out, F_ _ū_ _."_

"Are you sure, Nanabi?"

" _This one is special. I would to see him with my own eyes, and test him for myself."_

"Test? What do you mean test?"

The bijuu remained silent. Fū looked Naruto in the eye. "We accept, but just between you and I," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "Nanabi has been acting strange recently so be prepared."

Naruto laughed, "Trust me, that won't be a problem."

Fū then showed her seal, a little reluctantly, to be on her stomach, akin to Naruto's. As Naruto let Kyuubi overload the seal, danger signals went off in his head, but by the time he acknowledged them, it was too late for the blonde.

Pulsing green chakra poured from the shattered seal; with it came an absolute FLOOD of pheromones. The sweet smell snapped Naruto to almost a different world, one where he only had one purpose.

 _Mate._

" _Naruto,"_ Kyuubi called out in his mind. Her breathing was ragged and Naruto could sense the fox was unbelievably flustered. " _I'm sorry for what's about to happen."_

That was the last thing Naruto heard from his tenant before she retreated to the deeper recesses of his mind, shuddering at the _very_ primal growl she got in response.

Naruto looked around dazedly, the world seeming to shift and swirl around him. Was this what it was like to be drunk? How did people _enjoy_ this? It was like Tobi had gotten drunk and poured paint into a Kamui.

Then he saw Nanabi. Even without the pheromones, Naruto would've found himself _drooling_ at the sight of her.

She was tall, like Sanbi, at around 5'10". Long, dark silver, shiny hair flowed arrow straight like Kyuubi's, but was spiky like Madara's mane, but simultaneously didn't flow out as wide. Her face was framed by her bangs, and her vibrant eyes were a stellar orange (Naruto had no idea why his favorite color turned him on in this case, but whatever), and they were fixed with a judgmental glare. Her eyelashes were prominent, and regal in nature. Her bust was around the same size as Matatabi's, but as Naruto's eyes went southward, his jaw dropped.

Her ass was _flawless._

It was the perfect shape, full and inviting, and her hips were like a siren's call to any hot-blooded male. Nanabi's curves were perfect, in every single, _sinful_ sense. Naruto's head was swimming. After drinking in Nanabi's generous figure, it seemed she was the only thing he could think about.

He put one foot in front of the other, slowly making his way to the angelic woman. As he approached, Nanabi dressed herself, choosing a less than formal kimono, no this one was more of battle gear than anything. It was white, trimmed in dark green, with vine like patterns on either side. She cupped Naruto's face as he staggered over to her, looking deep into the blonde's eyes.

"Hmm," she smirked. "I told Fū that you were special. You seem to be slightly resisting my allure." She turned his face this way and that way, seemingly inspecting it. "No blemishes, no scars. Good. Very good..." She unceremoniously dropped Naruto, enjoying how he seemed to eye her with a primal, calculating gaze. Nanabi knew part of him wanted to pin her to the nearest tree, but he was still in control.

Nanabi sat cross-legged in front of the Leaf shinobi, unsheathing a menacing katana, the kanji for "honor" engraved into its grip. The blade hummed with power as she levelled it to Naruto's chin with a smirk. "Name, Shinobi of the Leaf. Answer quickly." She pulled her pheromone release back a bit, so the boy could somewhat clear his mind.

"Naruto," the boy said, still a little fuzzy. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Nanabi smiled. "Are you aware of who I am? The power you are currently bearing witness to?"

Naruto sat straighter, now lucid. "You're Nanabi, the seven tailed beast, sister to Kyuubi."

Nanabi laughed a bit. "Very good." Her katana pressed into the skin of his throat, causing Naruto to stiffen. "But do you know what I do? Did you know every tailed beast has a role?" Naruto's eyes widened. "A role?"

Nanabi withdrew her katana, stabbing it into the dirt and leaning on it. "Yes. We all have our purpose. Ichibi, the one tail, is a… diplomat of sorts. Matatabi is a masseuse. Sanbi is the guardian, our protector. Yonbi stands with her. Gobi is our cook, and we entrust her in keeping the lower tails in line. Rokubi is, ironically, our archivist. And I…"

Naruto gulped as she slowly rose and stood proudly before him. "You are?"

Nanabi smirked at his fearful gaze. "I am the executioner. If I deem you unfit or unworthy of being among us, or find you guilty of transgression…"

She then swiftly swung her katana in a sidelong arc, Naruto freezing in absolute fear, and awe, but mostly unchecked fear. He felt a sharp gust cut a bit into his shirt, a small slash now present on the left arm. Behind him, a tree fell, at perfect chest height.

Naruto shivered as the woman locked eyes with him again. Oh she was crazy. Dangerous, and bat shit crazy.

"Well, Nanabi," Naruto chuckled weakly. "I was wondering if you would help me free Kyuubi."

Nanabi laughed. "Really? That is one bold statement. I admire your courage, but why would I? As of now, being the highest tail with my freedom, that makes me the strongest. Why would I give up that position?"

Naruto felt Kyuubi snap. He _felt_ it.

" _WHY THAT LITTLE-!_ "

Here it comes-.

Kyuubi quickly took control of poor Naruto, the boy quickly becoming surrounded in a heavy cloak of demonic chakra. When he spoke, the raging voice of Kyuubi was heard, and it chilled Nanabi's very bones. A chakra arm seized the bijuu in a vice grip, Nanabi struggling as Kyuubi's chakra seemed to burn a bit.

" _ **Now listen, and listen well,**_ " Kyuubi growled, " _ **No matter where I am, I will always be Kyuubi no Yoko; Queen of the Tailed Beasts. Father gave**_ **ME** _ **the most power, and we both know I could crush you with a mere thought."**_ Kyuubi-possessed Naruto cocked his head, smiling sweetly. " _ **Or perhaps you need a reminder?**_ " Nanabi shook her head quickly, hoping her sister would get the message. Kyuubi smiled. " _ **Good little bedbug. Now, I'm going to put you down, and recede back into my container. But, if you know what's best for you, you WILL help Naruto release me. Am I clear?"**_

Nanabi looked at the ground, highly embarrassed from admitting defeat. "Hai, Onee-sama."

" _ **Good. Bye now, Nana-chan. I'll see you soon.**_ "

With that, Kyuubi withdrew.

Naruto shook himself, trying to clear his head. "Nanabi-san? What happened? Are you ok?" Nanabi glared at him. "Yes, I am fine. My sister and I had a little… chat."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Oh ok. Will you help me, then?"

Nanabi sighed. "Yes. I will aid you."

Naruto couldn't hope to hide his smile.

 **TBT…..TBT**

Ichibi was lounging on the couch once again, filing her nails. She didn't want to turn Naruto's back into shredded cheese one of these days. Well, at least not by accident. She smirked devilishly at the thought.

"Ichibi!" a stern voice barked, making Ichibi roll her eyes. She proceeded to the rear garden of Namikaze Estate, finding Nanabi, oddly, in company with Rokubi and Matatabi. "What do you want, Nana?"

"How good are sexual relations with the blonde mortal?"

Ichibi froze, holding back a laugh at the almost shouted question, and it was obvious Nanabi was embarrassed to ask it, given the light pink dusting of her cheeks. Contemplating honesty, Ichibi decided to milk the situation for all the laughs it was worth. "Explain, Nana."

Nanabi stumbled a bit on her words, refusing to meet Ichibi's eyes and pacing. "As you may know, it is my… ma-mating time, and I h-have heard stories from m-most of you, about the passion the boy is able to convey and his more than impressive… c-c-.." She seemed to choke on the indecent word.

"Cock?" Ichibi prodded. "Dick? Hung, delectable piece of male anatomy that you can just suck and lick and let him shove all the way in your-."

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Nanabi shouted, freezing in place, squeezing her eyes shut as her face turned crimson. Ichibi heard a half-hidden snicker. Even Matatabi was getting a kick out of this. It wasn't often the proud, unstoppable Nanabi was reduced to a blushing puddle.

Nanabi composed herself. "So tell me, what are your thought on his… prowess?"

Ichibi smiled darkly. "Well…"

 **TBT….TBT**

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he shut the door behind him. Strange. Why was it so quiet? "Hello?" The blonde went around to each door, looking for signs of life. His grocery run had taken him rather long; it was well past midnight. He chalked it up to the bijuu sleeping. After all, Kyuubi slept more than most.

" _Is that an issue, Naru-kun?_ " A threatening purr rang out in his mind.

Naruto blanched. "N-no! It's probably one of the reasons you're so pretty. Y'know, all that beauty rest and stuff…"

" _You are lucky I find you so damn cute."_

Naruto turned into the master bedroom, noticing the light underneath his door. He expected Ichibi to be behind it, in all her nude glory, jumping his bones as soon as he entered. What he didn't expect was a blushing, thumb-twiddling Nanabi siting on the edge of his bed. "Oh, hey Nanabi-chan. What's up?" The woman fidgeted nervously. "Ah, you are back. Good. There is something I require assistance with."

Nanabi stood, and approached the blonde boy, and for some odd reason, was scowling and blushing at the same time. She put both hands on Naruto's shoulders, and stared into his eyes. Naruto shifted nervously. "Uh, Nanabi-chan?"

"Silence."

Naruto complied, and let the woman do what she wanted. He felt her chakra brush against him as she slowly started to hug him. It was gentle, and Naruto gently reciprocated, unsure of what to do. "You are… warm," the woman said, uncharacteristically softly. Naruto realized that must've been Nanabi's version of a compliment. Naruto chuckled. "I don't really mind the hug, Nana-chan, but what is going on?"

The woman stepped back, and with a deep breath, stripped. Naruto blushed as the woman shyly covered her assets as best she could. Naruto felt his hit a new record in high temperature as she shifted slightly, her ever teasing body jiggling in _so many ways_.

"N-Naruto," she began. "I require a mate, for reasons I will not divulge to you. Being you are a… strong specimen, I will give you the honor of being a _temporary_ mate, until I inevitably find someone better." Naruto watched as the woman glance in his direction, refusing to look him in the eye. "I would like for you to do with me… what you do with the others. I w-want you t-to f-…f- MMMMPH!"

Nanabi felt the boy quickly ensnare her in a heated kiss, his tongue twisting in an elegant display of skill. His hands, hot and torturous, snaked up the demoness's body, leaving trails of liquid fire in their wake. Nanabi felt him push her gently onto the bed, nestling himself between her shapely legs. His right hand stopped to admire the alabaster flesh of her respective thigh, groping and squeezing, causing its owner to moan and whimper. As Naruto pulled out of the kiss, his left hand struck, gripping the woman's D-cup breast and turning it into dough between Naruto's fingers.

"HA!" Nanabi panted, shuddering as her "mate's" skillful fingers twisted and toyed with her hardened nipple. "Naruto…" she mewled. "I desire more. More up here…" She removed his right hand from her thigh and placed it on her breast, the skin that came in contact with the male prickling with goosebumps. The blonde complied, tweaking his partner's nipples in ways that lit her core ablaze.

Leaning back, Naruto pulled his member free from its confines, smirking at the surprised look Nanabi was giving it. He lifted her legs together, pointing them straight up, giving her voluptuous ass a firm smack, enjoying the little "Kya!" the woman emitted in response. Smirking, Naruto slid his pulsing rod between the woman's smooth thighs, just low enough that he brushed the outer lips of her maidenhood. He started thrusting, smirking as his newest lover gripped the sheets tightly with one hand, the other playing with her right breast.

Nanabi, meanwhile, was watching her dislike of Naruto crash and burn in the flames of lust and desire. He was big enough to brush her clit as he pumped, and the thick veiny shaft rubbing against her skin gave her cold shivers. Nanabi would have berated herself for her disgraceful panting, but it felt so damn _good_! "AH! AH! NAH-ruto!" She was practically melting at his every twitch, and whether or not she admitted it, Nanabi LOVED it. She gave a long, hard shudder as her eyes rolled; Naruto had dragged his hot bastard tongue up her toned calf.

After what seemed like an eternity to them both, Naruto's thrust became erratic as Nanabi's glistening core had swollen and was leaking clear, tasty arousal at each pump. "Ngh! Nana-chan! CUMMING!" With a beastly roar, Naruto spewed thick ropes of seed onto Nanabi's slender stomach, even getting it onto the underside of her breasts. The woman was locked in orgasm, her eyes squeezed shut while her body convulsed and twitched. Her core leaked onto Naruto's bedsheets, not that the boy seemed to mind. Once she recovered, Nanabi felt her tunnel getting stretched as Naruto pushed the head of his member into her molten hot folds. Pushing all the way inside was a challenge, Nanabi was _definitely_ the tightest of her sisters, but his hilting was rewarded with vice grips to his shoulders, a pair of deliciously shaking legs, a set of breathtaking orbs rolling to the back of their owner's skull, and a moan so sexy Naruto felt it in his cock.

" _Naaaarutoooo_!"

Oh, he most DEFINITELY wanted to hear that one again.

Nanabi felt her lover tense, and could feel the veins in his cock scrape her walls in bliss at it retreated, and slammed back home with considerable force. Naruto began pummeling her little pussy, spearing the bijuu with all he had. It was rough wild and sweaty, and Nanabi struggled to remain conscious. All she could see, hear, and feel was Naruto, and by Kami's divine name was it _GOOD!_ Naruto began fucking her deep and rough, causing the woman to dig her nails in him and grip for dear life.

"MMH! OH FUCK! FUCK! NARUTOO! FUCK ME!"

Damn, it was like he was drilling the inhibitions out of the woman.

The lust-filled bijuu wrapped her shapely legs around Naruto as she came yet again, feeling the boy spasm and flood her canal with his seed. Instinctively, or so she would claim, she leaned up and trapped Naruto in a fiery kiss as they orgasmed, increasing their sex high ten-fold. Releasing her, Naruto then flipped the woman over, gripping her plump, juicy ass and slapping it hard enough to leave prints.

And judging from the string of moans and curses he got in response, Nanabi's rear end was also quite sensitive.

Before she could object, Naruto had forced his meaty cock into her tight ass. Nanabi practically screamed in response, letting her hung lover thrash her little asshole to his heart's content. Her heart-shaped cheeks rebounding and rippling beautifully after each cataclysmic thrust, Nanabi finally gave in to what her heart desired. Tongue drooping out of its cavern, she moaned, louder and louder, clenching her ass tighter to please her lover.

"Fuck, Nana-chan you're so damn _tight_!"

"ONLY FOR YOU NARU-KUN! FUCK ME! POUND MY FUCKING ASS! KAMI YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

Nanabi felt her partner swell inside of her tight passage, and she knew he was at the end of his rope. She decided to give him one final push. "CUM IN ME, PLEASE NARU-KUN! I WANT IT! I NEED IT! FILL ME UP AND COVER ME IN YOUR CHILDREN!" Naruto blew what felt like the best load he'd ever experienced. He uncontrollably emptied his balls inside her, quickly filling Nanabi's ass with his cream. He pulled out, shocking Nanabi as he put his knees on either side of her head, and emptied the rest of his load onto her. Nanabi blushed at his words, each one punctuated by a thick cord of semen.

"MY NANA-CHAN! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

And Nanabi could only moan and take it. After all, if such a strong, _sexy_ , _dominant_ mate wanted to claim her, who was she to argue?

"Oh fuck, Naru-kun," Nanabi panted, breathless. "I suppose you weren't a bad choice for _now_ -."

She bit back a cute "eep!" as the blonde hugged her tightly and forced her to look at him. "Listen here. You belong to ME now, and ONLY ME. Do you understand?"

Humming her agreement meekly, she snuggled up close to her mate, finally deeming him worthy. "You pass Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf. Good night." Her face flushed as she felt him grip her waist possessively. "I love you."

She shivered as he growled softly into her ear.

"I love you too, but who said we were finished?"

 **AN: SO IN ORDER TO TELL YOU GUYS WHY I AM TWO DAYS LATE, I WILL DO IT IN SCRIPT FORM.**

 **Day 1:**

 **SKRILLIO: ALRIGHT, TIME TO GET NANABI FINISHED!**

 **SKRILLIO'S MOM: HEY, WE WANT YOU TO WRITE THE EUOLOGY FOR UNCLE JESSE!**

 **SKRILLIO: WHY ME, SPECIFICALLY?**

 **SMOM: BECAUSE, I WROTE THE ONE FOR YOUR COUSIN LAST MONTH.**

 **SKRILLIO: OK THEN. *WRITES DEPRESSING EUOLOGY***

 **MOTIVATION: ight, imma head out.**

 **Day 2:**

 **SKRILLIO: IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I GAVE TBT READERS A CHAPTER. *LOOKS OVER NANABI 1** **ST** **DRAFT* THIS IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH. THEY DESERVE BETTER. *SCRAPS CHAPTER* *STAYS UP TILL 1 AM AFTER WORK AND REWRITES NANABI* THIS… THIS IS MORE WORTHY.**

 **SKRILLIO'S WIFI: so, hey, buddy, remember how you and I talked last week about my reliability? Yea see, the big guys up high say you have an overdue balance so uhhhh…. I'm sorry man. Gotta go bye bye.**

 **SKRILLIO: *DESPERATELY* NO! NO! I NEED YOU MAN! WE'RE BUDDIES! WHAT HAPPENED TO 4LYFE?! (SAN ANDREAS REFERENCE FOR THE WIN)**

 **-Skrillio's WIFI has left the chat-**

 **SO… YEP THAT'S THE GIST OF IT. SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS. BUT HEY, I WILL PULL THROUGH FOR YOU GUYS AS HARD AS I CAN. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED NANABI. KINDA DUG DEEP FOR IT. 3K WORDS. BROKE MY 2K PLEDGE BECAUSE YOU GUYS DESERVE IT. WISHING HEALTH, HAPPINESS, AND JALAPENOS,**

 **SKRILL OUT!**


End file.
